Breaking Point
by Picardy 3rd
Summary: Keeping secrets is never easy on your mind, but telling secrets can sometimes be harder. Rainbow Dash learns the hard way that sometimes keeping your secrets locked away can yield some unpleasant results... or is it for the better?
1. Part I

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, that is all_

_Author's Note: This was my first pony fanfiction, so it's a BIT rough around the edges. I decided to upload it anyway for the heck of it because it's a sappy romance story and who doesn't love a sappy romance story?_

_Breaking Point_

PART I

"Awright, everypony. Just a little more now!" Applejack declared with a rope in her mouth. The rope was connected to a pulley system that was holding onto a large wooden sign. Upon the sign emblazoned the bright red letters: "Sweet Apple Acres"

"How much longer, Applejack?" Rarity asked, being one of the four ponies holding tight to the rope.

"Just until the top o' them there signposts." Applejack said, her teeth holding strong to the rope, and giving a quick gesture to the top of the posts that the pulleys were attached to, and the sign was being raised to.

"One more pull now!" Applejack instructed, "One… two… three!"

With a great heave, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rarity lifted the sign into place and held it steady.

"Okay, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy!" Applejack shouted. On cue, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy swooped in with hammers and nails, ready to pound the sign in place.

"Alright, here goes!" Rainbow Dash shouted, putting a nail in place and giving a big swing of the hammer. The nail sailed into place, and she went down the sign driving in more nails in a similar fashion.

"I'm all done, Applejack!" Rainbow dash said, then looked over to Fluttershy, who was having a difficult time.

"I'm almost done, Applejack." Fluttershy said, lightly tapping on her first nail.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight complained, her jaws starting to get sore from holding the rope so long.

"Oh, um… I'm sorry…" Fluttershy said, stopping with the hammer entirely.

"I gotcha" Rainbow Dash said with a groan. She swooped over to Fluttershy and made short work of pounding all the nails in.

"All done!" Rainbow Dash declared.

"Let go, everypony!" Applejack declared. All the ponies let go of their ropes, letting them fall lazily under the sign that was now securely in place.

"Yee-haw!" Applejack cried out, "Ain't that somethin'?"

"It's a beautiful sign, Applejack." Rarity commented.

"Much better than the old one." Twilight also said.

"It didn't even have your name on it!" Pinkie pie declared.

"The sign's not supposed to have mah name on it, Pinkie Pie." Applejack replied.

"….ohhh!" Pinkie answered.

"Well we almost didn't get it up at all, Fluttershy…" Rainbow Dash complained.

"Rainbow!" Twilight scolded, "You can't blame Fluttershy!"

"Why not? She couldn't get one nail in!"

"I'm… I'm sorry…" Fluttershy said softly.

"It's awright, sugarcube." Applejack comforted her, "We got the sign up, 'tsall that matters."

"Yay! Let's go get some treats back at Sugarcube Corner!" Pinkie Pie shouted excitedly.

"I think that would be a great idea." Twilight said.

"That's mighty kind of ya, Pinkie Pie." Applejack said.

* * *

><p>"Here's a fresh batch!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, holding a big plate of heavily frosted cupcakes.<p>

There were 'thanks' being said by everypony as they grabbed cupcakes with frosting that matched their fur color.

"I made them special for you guys!" Pinkie Pie said happily, grabbing her bright pink one.

"They're great!" Applejack exclaimed.

"Simply delightful." Rarity agreed, along with general agreement from the rest of the table.

"Hey, Fluttershy…" Rainbow dash said.

"Um…" Fluttershy said, mouth full of cupcake. She swallowed and looked at Rainbow Dash, "Yes, Rainbow?"

"Sorry for snapping at you back there… I dunno what's up with me lately."

"Oh, that's okay Rainbow." Fluttershy said. "I'm not mad."

"Good to hear!" Rainbow Dash said. She turned back to the conversation at the table just in time to hear Rarity talking about her most recent crush.

"…And he just can't keep his eyes off me, I swear!" Rarity said, running a hoof along the edge of her frosted cupcake, "We will be together." Rarity said dreamily.

"Spike won't be very happy to hear that." Twilight said jokingly.

"*GASP* You told!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Oh, please, Pinkie Pie." Twilight said, brushing Pinkie Pie off as if it were nothing.

"Spike trusted us…" Pinkie Pie said, drawing unnecessarily close to Twilight's face.

"Oh, don't fret, Pinkie Pie, Spike has made it quite clear how he feels about me. And how can I blame him?" Rarity asked. There was a chuckle at the table, "Besides, he wouldn't dare stop me from getting the man of my dreams!"

"Isn't this man of your dreams number 5 for this month?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Why does that matter?" Rarity asked with an annoyed tone.

"Yea, why does that matter?" Twilight asked.

"I dunno, just pointing it out." Rainbow Dash said, swallowing the rest of her cupcake in one bite, getting leftover frosting all over her face.

"And a few manners wouldn't hurt you either." Rarity commented.

"What's it to ya? I'll eat how I want!" Rainbow Dash retorted.

"Rainbow, please." Applejack said calmly.

"It's obvious that you're just still a little high-strung from this morning. Why don't you-" Twilight began to suggest.

"It's always the analyzing with you, isn't it, Twilight? Why can't things just be as simple as Rarity's gettin' on my nerves?" Rainbow Dash asked.

The table was silent. Rainbow Dash hadn't acted like this ever, especially not at Sugarcube Corner. Who could be in a bad mood at Sugarcube Corner?

"You want another cupcake?" Pinkie Pie asked innocently, smiling brightly.

"No… I do not want another cupcake…" Rainbow Dash growled, feeling targeted by her friends. A little embarrassed, she got out of her chair and started walking to the door, "I'll see you guys later."

After she was a good distance away, the conversation began again.

"What is with her today?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, she's awfully irritable, that's for sure." Rarity agreed.

"Ah think somethin's wrong with her." Applejack suggested.

"Maybe she just has something on her mind." Fluttershy suggested. She looked out the door sadly and walked toward it. "I'm going to talk to her."

"We should have more cupcakes!" Pinkie Pie said happily, throwing her arms in the air. The rest of the ponies looked at her curiously before agreeing and letting Pinkie Pie go fetch more cupcakes from the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy called out quietly. She was flying over Ponyville with a fairly good amount of altitude, allowing for a wide-angled view of the town. She flew toward Rainbow Dash's home in the clouds and went up to the door. She knocked a few times and waited for a response, but none came. She flew by the windows and saw nobody inside.<p>

Then, as she was rounding the house for a third time, she caught a small bit of sky blue in the direction of the riverside. Sure enough, she could see Rainbow Dash's brightly-colored mane from all the way up by her house.

"Oh!" Fluttershy said, diving toward the ground and making great haste to reach Rainbow Dash.

She landed about a hundred feet from Rainbow Dash, not wanting to startle her. Fluttershy walked right up to Rainbow Dash.

"H-hey, Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said. No reply. Rainbow Dash simply sat and stared at the water, a tear or two visible in her eye.

"A-are you okay?" Fluttershy asked, getting closer.

"Go away, Fluttershy, I don't want to make anybody else mad at me right now." Rainbow Dash replied harshly, smacking a rock with her hoof and sending it flying into the water's current.

"Um… I'm not mad at you, Rainbow." Fluttershy said. She walked up to Rainbow and had a seat beside her.

"I'm sorry, Fluttershy. I just… feel very emotional right now." Rainbow Dash said, "I don't know why."

"I think you have something on your mind." Fluttershy suggested. "Maybe we could talk about it? I-if that's okay with you…"

"…" Rainbow dash didn't answer, but instead looked in the opposite direction.

"Well… um… if I was you, I'd consider letting some of this out. Maybe you should get a diary?"

"A diary?" Rainbow Dash said, not taking the idea seriously.

"Yes. It really helps relieve your stress. You can tell your diary anything, and it never tells a soul."

"I would sure hope not." Rainbow Dash said. "I dunno… diaries are kinda girly for me."

"It doesn't matter how girly it is if it works…" Fluttershy said. "I'm gonna go back into town with the girls. Think about it, okay, Rainbow?"

"Alright, Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash replied. Fluttershy turned and flew away, back to town. Rainbow Dash sighed and looked down at the water. She then reached underneath where she was sitting and found a photo from long ago that she had brought to the river with her.

It was a picture of her parents.

Rainbow dash looked at the picture for a few seconds, then with tears in her eyes, and a fierce scowl, ripped it clean in two and threw the pieces in the river.

"Maybe Fluttershy's right." Rainbow Dash said aloud. She watched the two halves of paper float down the river quickly, "I need to let some of this out."

* * *

><p>"Hey there, Rainbow Dash." Twilight Sparkle said as she saw Rainbow Dash entered the library the next morning. Rainbow Dash looked around and then at Twilight, who smiled and waited for Rainbow Dash to say something.<p>

"Um… do you have any empty diaries here that I might be able to buy?" Rainbow Dash asked quietly.

"Why so quiet, Dash? I've got some that I've accumulated over the years. You can just have one!" Twilight Sparkle said excitedly.

"Thanks." Rainbow Dash said. Twilight made her way back to a shelf in a corner of the library, where there were some smaller books. As she performed the spell to extract the book, she turned to Rainbow Dash.

"So, why are you getting a diary? If you don't mind me asking."

"I just need to clear my head, and Fluttershy thinks this is the best way to do it."

"Well, a diary can be a good person to talk to if you're going through some trouble. I think this will be good for you."

"I hope so too. Sorry for getting all mean yesterday." Rainbow Dash said.

"It's alright, Rainbow. We all have those days!" Twilight said.

"Yea, I guess we do." Rainbow Dash said, smiling. "Thanks again!"

"No problem! Stop by again!"

"Will do!" Rainbow Dash said as she left the building. Twilight watched her leave and turned back to the library, "Please, she won't visit unless she's crashing through the window."

* * *

><p>"Alright." Rainbow Dash said, setting her new diary down on her desk back at her cloud home. "Let's try this out."<p>

_Dear Diary,_

_ Fluttershy thinks that I should write a diary to help clear my mind. She's probably right. I do have a lot on my mind right now, and I need to let it out. But… not all at once, okay? Let's take baby steps. I've been getting mad at everypony lately, and they don't deserve it. It's because I'm so stressed out lately. Stupid secrets! Why do I even have to keep them in the first place? I guess I just don't want what happened with my parents to happen again. That story's for a different time, though. That's enough for now. _

_ Rainbow Dash_

Rainbow Dash closed the diary and set down her pen. She felt excited to let everything out, but felt that it would be best to pace herself and not just write everything all at once. She felt almost… excited to write again. Is this how Twilight Sparkle felt when she was writing her theories and thesis?

Rainbow Dash then decided to leave her house and go back down to Ponyville. She hadn't visited Applejack by herself in awhile, besides she still felt she had to apologize for being a jerk.

* * *

><p>"Well, howdy there Rainbow Dash!" Applejack greeted from the barn door, seeing Rainbow Dash flying toward her.<p>

"Hey Applejack!" Rainbow Dash called. She landed on the ground right in front of Applejack. "How're things today?" Rainbow dash asked.

"Bit slow. Not much to do now that sign's all done. Thanks fer the help, by the way." Applejack said.

"Oh, it was nothing." Rainbow Dash said. "And I'm… sorry I got all moody and stuff. I don't know what was wrong with me yesterday…"

"Aw, it's nothin'" Applejack said, "Sometimes we all just need to let some extra air outta the tires, but… maybe not on others anymore."

"Yea… like I said, I'm sorry."

"Ferget about it." Applejack, "Although… I did wanna ask… you know… are you alright?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"Well, Fluttershy thought you had a lot on yer mind, and… well, if you need someone ta talk to." Applejack said.

"Thanks, Applejack, but Fluttershy told me the same thing, and thought it would be a good idea to get me a diary."

"A diary? Why on earth would y'all get one o' them things. They're nuthin' but a way for fillies to go obsessin' over boys…"

"Or maybe a way to freely talk about my personal life without fear of what a pony would say."

"You can trust me, sugarcube. I'm all ears!" Applejack said.

"…I dunno, Applejack. I know I can tell you anything, but… I think I need to clear my own head first before I start dragging you into it."

"Well, alright. Whatever makes ya feel better." Applejack said, a little disheartened.

"Thanks…" Rainbow Dash said.

There was an awkward silence, consumed by thought. Applejack wondered what Rainbow Dash could have locked up inside that was causing her so much stress, and Rainbow Dash debated whether to tell her friend everything or not…

"Wanna play some horseshoes?" Applejack suggested. Rainbow Dash smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_ Good evening! After I wrote this morning, I went and visited Applejack. We talked for a little and then we played some horseshoes. After we both won 3 games each, we went into town and got some lunch at the Café. I have a feeling that if I'm going to tell anyone what I'm hiding, it's going to be Applejack. I really like being around her, and she seems to understand me the best. I don't think she could ever hate me, but… we'll see._

_ Rainbow Dash._

* * *

><p>In the following days, Rainbow Dash's attitude began to get better and better. Her temper went down by leaps and bounds, and she was back to her old self in no time. This diary was really helping her, just by having somebody to talk to that she wasn't afraid of offending or otherwise. She hadn't really even delved into her personal secrets and problems, but no more than a month after she began to write, she was feeling like it was time.<p>

_Dear Diary,_

_ It appears that I've been doing nothing but vent about my problems lately. I think it's time to really let out all that juicy stuff. Okay, I guess I should start with why I left my parents' house…_

And Rainbow Dash continued on for a good half hour, spilling out every detail of herself that she kept hidden from her friends. It felt good to release everything, even if the only pony who knew was herself. There must have been some deeper, psychological reason behind the mental relief of confiding in a diary.

…_but I can't tell anybody these things, because I'm afraid of what they'll think._

"Howdy up there!" Applejack called from the ground, up at Rainbow Dash's house.

_Oh! Applejack just called for me. Hope that helped both of us, Diary!_

_ Rainbow Dash._

Rainbow Dash closed the diary and left it out on her desk, then hurried to her door and looked to the ground. She saw Applejack waving and staring up at Rainbow's house. Rainbow Dash sighed contentedly and jumped off the edge. She let herself fall freely until she was very close to the ground, then let her wings out and pulled out of her death-defying dive. She did a few twirls in the air and landed beside Applejack.

"You've been spending an awful lot of time up there with that there diary of yours. You sure its' healthy?"

"Heh, of course it is!" Rainbow Dash said, slightly blushing.

"…what were you writin' about up there?"

"Just some personal stuff." Rainbow Dash said with a smile, "Sorry. Can't say!"

Applejack frowned slightly, "You know, keeping these secrets is only going to make your stress worse."

"I'm not keeping secrets!" Rainbow Dash said, "I'm telling my diary everything!"

"Oh, you know what ah mean!" Applejack said, finally letting a smile escape her lips. "C'mon, now, the girls are waitin' down at Sugarcube Corner."

"Okay, Applejack."

* * *

><p>Applejack and Rainbow Dash arrived at Sugarcube Corner and walked inside to see Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity gathered at their usual table.<p>

"Hey guys!" Rainbow Dash greeted from the door.

"Rainbow, Applejack!" The group greeted them.

"Where's Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked, taking her seat around the table.

"Oh, she'll be a little late." Rarity said, "She had to tend to some of the animals."

"That's Fluttershy." Twilight agreed.

The group of five ponies sat around the table and began chatting about their day, as always. Rainbow Dash hadn't lost her temper since that last time at Sugarcube Corner, so of course she was a little worried about what everypony was thinking. Would she lose it again?

Just then, somepony burst through the door and closed it quickly behind her. It was Fluttershy. She looked frightened and out of breath.

"Fluttershy? What's wrong?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It's Gilda! She's back!" Fluttershy said between her gasps.

"Gilda! Now what in tarnation is that piece o' work doin' back here?" Applejack said.

"I dunno, but it can't be good." Rainbow Dash said. "I hope she's not still mad about that last time."

"Also…" Fluttershy said, catching her breath, "She's looking for you, Rainbow Dash."

The group fell silent and looked at Rainbow Dash, who groaned. "Let's go."

Everypony walked outside, where a fairly good crowd was gathered around the griffon that had made her entrance quite well known. They all remembered this girl from when she was there last time. Not many people have ever dared to make Fluttershy cry.

"Where's Rainbow Dash? I got some words for her!" Gilda called out.

"I'm right here, Gilda." Rainbow Dash said irritably, emerging from Sugarcube Corner with her friends behind her. Gilda turned her attention and scowled.

"Well, hello old friend." Gilda said with a sickening smile.

"Gilda, why are you here?" Rainbow Dash asked sharply, driving a hoof into the ground.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Gilda asked innocently, "I won't stay for long, I promise." She said with a bite, looking around at the ponies, "All these ponies drive me crazy."

There was general chatter from the crowd surrounding the griffon about her abrupt rudeness.

"I was just flying over with my boyfriend." Gilda said, though Rainbow Dash saw no such boyfriend, "And I thought I should pay you a visit. So, I stopped by your house and you weren't home. It's too bad. You're house isn't the same without you in it."

"You were in my house?" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Oh yea, sorry about that." Gilda said sarcastically. "Anyway, I was snoopin around your room, when I found… this." Gilda said, holding up a purple book with golden trimmings, labeled "Diary." "Just sitting on your desk." Rainbow Dash suddenly lost all anger and instead replaced it with fear.

"G-Gilda, give me that." Rainbow Dash said, lowering her stance and preparing to charge at her.

"You know, there's some juicy stuff in here." Gilda said, casually flipping through the pages, as if she and Rainbow dash were simply studying this book over coffee in the library.

"Gilda, give her the diary!" Twilight shouted, but it went unnoticed by the griffon.

"_Dear diary,_" Gilda began. Rainbow Dash charged, but was suddenly stopped by a pair of large, brown, feathery arms. Rainbow Dash struggled intensely then looked up and saw a male griffon holding her tightly. "'Sup." He grunted and flipped a few feathers out of his face.

"Rainbow dash, meet my boyfriend, Rodney." Gilda said quickly then went back to the diary in her hands. She cleared her throat, "Anyway, _Dear Diary… _ooh, this is my favorite entry! Let's skip to my favorite part, shall we?" Gilda said, running a feathery finger down the page.

"GILDA! PUT IT DOWN!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Tha's none o' yer business!" Applejack shouted.

"_I guess I should start with why I left my parent's house._" Gilda began. Rainbow Dash instantly recognized the sentence from her entry earlier in the day. She struggled more, trying everything possible to get out of Rodney's grasp and to get to the book before Gilda could read any further.

"GILDA!" Rainbow Dash struggled.

"_My parents were good to me, except they didn't like people who were too different, and I was different._" Gilda read as if she were reading to a kindergarten class, her smile growing wider and wider with each word.

"Gilda! PLEASE!" Rainbow Dash said, flapping her wings fiercely and trying to elbow Rodney wherever possible.

"Cut it out, you!" Applejack shouted.

"How rude!" Rarity called.

"Stop being so mean!" Pinkie Pie also shouted.

"_I told them my big secret and they flipped. So, what is my big secret?_" Gilda continued, her volume growing, as well as her smile.

"GILDA, STOP NOW!" Rainbow Dash said, her rage building to a point of explosion.

Gilda looked Rainbow Dash right in the eyes, "_I'm a lesbian._" Gilda finished loudly with a big smile on her face. There was a gasp from the crowd, and Rainbow Dash felt the pressure building in her. The word was out. She dared not look back at her friends' faces. She knew that they hated her now, just like her parents. Oh, how her parents hated her for that… She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't. She wouldn't give Gilda the satisfaction.

"We're leaving." Gilda said. Rodney let go of Rainbow Dash, and the blue Pegasus immediately charged at Gilda. Gilda quickly jumped in the air. Rainbow Dash didn't follow her, she hadn't the energy. While flying higher, Gilda called "Hope you learned a lesson about how to treat your old friends."

Gilda laughed evilly and took off, shouting, "Later, fillyfooler!"

Rainbow Dash winced at the name, remembering the number of times it had replaced her own name back at home with mom and dad. She looked back at her friends, who all looked at her with awed faces and surprised expressions. Rainbow Dash looked around at the many townspeople, who were likewise giving Rainbow Dash looks of surprise, interest, and in a few cases, disapproval. Rainbow Dash was alone inside the large circle of ponies created around the scene.

"Fillyfooler!" A male voice called out from the crowd. Rainbow Dash closed her eyes at the name and looked around again. She didn't know what to do. She started hearing chatter from the audience. Amongst the noise, she heard a few remarks that were nothing but salt in the wound.

"Disgusting"

Rainbow Dash turned her head a few times, frozen to the spot.

"Just wrong."

The world was spinning, she felt sick

"It's not how it's meant to be."

Rainbow Dash looked angrily over at the purple diary whose pages were left lying open on the ground and felt tears leap to her eyes.

"Let's go, it's nothing but a dirty fillyfooler."

Rainbow Dash, feeling more weak and targeted then ever before, walked slowly over to the diary.

"What would her PARENTS think?"

"Just like last time…" Rainbow Dash said quietly to herself, making her best effort to hold back the tears. She picked up the diary and held it close.

"Her PARENTS…"

Rainbow Dash wiped a few tears away and took off flying in the direction of her house.

"Wait! Rainbow Dash!" Applejack called from the ground. Rainbow Dash travelled at record speed. Applejack watched her friend go, afraid of what would happen. Then, she saw Fluttershy take off after her, faster than she had ever seen Fluttershy fly before. However, it would take more than Fluttershy's sudden speed boost to beat Rainbow Dash to her house.

Applejack turned around and faced the girls again. She walked over to them slowly and followed them back inside Sugarcube Corner.

* * *

><p>"Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy said, knocking on Rainbow Dash's door. She waited a few seconds and then knocked again, "Rainbow, it's okay."<p>

The door opened, and Rainbow Dash let Fluttershy in, her eyes swollen from crying.

"Rainbow Dash, it's okay. Gilda said some awful things back there, but she's gone."

"She was reading out of my diary." Rainbow Dash said, "It doesn't matter that Gilda said them, they're all true." Rainbow sniffed. "They would have come out eventually."

"Wait… what?"

"See for yourself." Rainbow Dash said, throwing the diary down beside Fluttershy's feet. "Page 16."

Fluttershy grabbed the diary and flipped to the appropriate page. She began to read the page that Gilda read aloud to the whole town.

_Dear Diary,_

_ It appears that I've been doing nothing but vent about my problems lately. I think it's time to really let out all that juicy stuff. Okay, I guess I should start with when I left my parents' house. My parents were good to me, but they didn't like people that were different, and I was different. When I told them my big secret, they flipped. So, what is my big secret? I'm a lesbian. Yea, I know, it's all wrong and I should be ashamed of myself. My parents told me that until I was forced to move out by my own will to live somewhere nice. I moved to Ponyville, knowing that I wouldn't make the same mistake again by telling people that I like girls. If I get called a fillyfooler one more time, I swear… I thought I could just keep it a secret forever, but with mounting tension and Rarity's constant talking about her crushes, I couldn't take it anymore. That's why I'm glad I have you, diary. Also, you're the only one I can tell my biggest secret of all… I have a huge crush on Applejack! Don't tell anyone! I just discovered this a few days ago, when we were hanging out. I wish I could just tell everypony that I'm a lesbian and I love Applejack, but I can't tell anypony these things, because they'll hate me, just like my parents did. Oh! Applejack just called for me. Hope that helped both of us, Diary!_

_ Rainbow Dash_

"Rainbow…" Fluttershy said, putting the book down and backing away from it slowly.

"It's all there in black and white." Rainbow Dash said, "The reason why I left Cloudsdale in the first place. I love the place, but I couldn't live with my parents because… they hated me."

"I… I…" Fluttershy stammered, backing towards the door.

"F-Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash said. "Fluttershy, don't…"

"I-I'm sorry, I… I've got to go…" Fluttershy said, then ran out the door and jumped down to the ground.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash shouted, running after her friend. But, when she got to the edge, she realized that chasing after her would only make things worse. Rainbow Dash started to cry again, realizing that Fluttershy would tell everypony about the contents of the diary, especially the part about Applejack.

Rainbow Dash looked out at the sky and thought of Applejack, who was perhaps the only glow of light in this dark time… now will resent her forever. Rainbow Dash could hardly live with it. The truth hurt too much.

Realizing that all of her friends would now hate her, Rainbow Dash turned back into her house and prepared to leave.

Forever.

* * *

><p>"It's all true!" Fluttershy said, running inside Sugarcube corner. "Gilda didn't make it up, it's all true."<p>

"Why isn't Rainbow Dash with you?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "You couldn't convince her to come down?"

"Yes, we must talk some sense into her." Rarity said, "Poor girl, thinking that girls are attractive."

"But you ARE attractive, Rarity!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Thanks, Pinkie Pie, but that's not what I mean." Rarity said.

"Whaddya mean, talk sense inta her?" Applejack asked, "What's there to talk about?"

"Well, that she's wrong and that we're not supposed to be attracted to other girls, but to boys." Rarity said. "It's common sense, really."

"And why does that matter?" Applejack demanded.

"Well… it…" Rarity defended.

"It doesn't matter! That's why." Applejack said, "So what if Rainbow Dash has a thing for the ladies? Who's to say that's the right or wrong way?"

"You're right, Applejack!" Pinkie Pie said.

"I agree." Twilight agreed, getting a rapid nod from Pinkie Pie and disapproving look from Rarity.

"Well, I still think it's wrong." Rarity said, "But, I won't allow myself to be consumed with anger over this. I will support her decision."

"So, why didn't you bring Rainbow Dash with you?" Twilight asked Fluttershy.

"Well, when I was up there, she made me read the whole diary entry. It was all there, about her parents and how she's… different. And at the end she said…" Fluttershy looked up at Applejack, "That… uh… she…" Applejack gave her a curious look, "…was afraid that the same thing that happened with her parents would happen here."

Applejack tilted her head slightly, confused as to why Fluttershy focused her attention on her so much.

"Well I think we should go tell her that we still love her!" Pinkie Pie said, getting nods of approval from the rest of them, "Maybe we can have a coming out party!"

"Yes." Rarity said, "Even though I don't agree, that doesn't mean that Rainbow Dash is less my friend. She needs us now."

"Well we need to get her, then." Applejack stated.

* * *

><p>"Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy called from Rainbow Dash's front door, knocking rapidly. She looked through windows and flew around the house multiple times, calling her name over and over again. She was nowhere to be seen.<p>

"Oh, Rainbow Dash, where are you?" Fluttershy called, albeit a bit quietly, but still audible. Fluttershy rounded the house a few more times, then went back down to the rest of the ponies, worry evident.

"I can't find her. She's not home." Fluttershy said.

"Well, where could she be?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I dunno." Applejack said. "You think she went back in town?"

"Not likely, did you hear some of those nasty things that crowd were saying?" Rarity said.

"We might as well split up and search the area for any sight of her." Twilight said.

"Good idea, Twilight." Fluttershy said.

"I'll search above." Fluttershy said, taking off in the direction of the river again.

"I'll look around town anyway. You never know!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Ah'm gonna take the path out of town t'ward the mountains. Sumthin' tells me she's tryin' to run away." Applejack said.

"Well, if you're going that way, I'll check Sweet Apple Acres." Twilight said.

"And I will stay here in case she comes back to her house." Rarity said.

* * *

><p>"Rainbow Dash?" Twilight called. She went up and down the rows of apple trees, hoping that she would see a bit of blue somewhere.<p>

"Rainbow Dash, where are you?" Twilight called. She saw a patch of blue fur from through the apple trees a few rows away and got excited.

"Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash, is that you?" Twilight Sparkle asked, but who she ran into was not Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, hello Apple Cider." Twilight greeted when she realized who the pony was.

"Twilight Sparkle!" Well, golly, I haven't seen y'all since the reunion!" She said, giggling, "Have you seen cousin Applejack? I came fer a visit an-."

"Apple Cider, I'm sorry, but I really can't talk. Our friend Rainbow Dash has gone missing and we can't find her."

"Well that's no good. What's she look like?"

"Same color as you, but with a rainbow mane."

"Well, shoot, I ain't seen nuthin' like that! But I'll sure as sugar come find ya if I do!" Apple Cider said enthusiastically.

"Thank you." Twilight Sparkle said with a smile. Apple Cider walked away and Twilight groaned. She looked into the rows and rows of apple trees and sighed. "Maybe I should check the barn."

* * *

><p>"Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie called, running through town. She looked around street corners and peeked into stores, calling Rainbow's name.<p>

Pinkie Pie ran into Sugarcube Corner and tried to see if Rainbow Dash was in there, waiting for her friends.

"Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"We haven't seen her, dear." Mrs. Cake said. Pinkie Pie turned and left the shop, determined to locate her troubled friend.

"Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie shouted. She got annoyed looks from passerby ponies who weren't in the mood to have somepony shouting in their ear.

"Have you seen Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie Pie asked some random pony. She got a shrug. "What about you? Have you seen Rainbow Dash?"

"How about you? Rainbow Dash?" She asked somepony.

"Uck, that fillyfooler?" The pony replied. Pinkie Pie was taken aback.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"It's just wrong that she is trying to act this way. Who is she trying to fool?"

"Now wait just a minute!" Pinkie Pie said angrily, "Just because she's different doesn't mean she's wrong!" Pinkie Pie said, "She's not fooling anypony."

"Oh, you poor girl. So delusioned…" The pony said, walking away. Pinkie Pie let out an exasperated grunt and continued her search.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy was flying with great speed over the land. She didn't call Rainbow Dash's name. If anything, that would make it harder to find her. She obviously wanted to be alone, so why would she come out if her name was called? Besides, Fluttershy believed herself to be too loud. It might upset somepony.<p>

She passed over almost every bit of land she could. When she soared over town, she saw Pinkie Pie running up to random citizens and questioning them. When she flew over Sweet Apple Acres, she thought she saw Twilight talking to Rainbow Dash, but it ended up being one of Applejack's many relatives.

She flew back to where Rarity was at Rainbow Dash's house, having searched the entire landscape.

"I can't find her anywhere." Fluttershy said to Rarity, who was keeping watch vigilantly. "And I know most of her secret hangouts. She wasn't at a single one."

"Oh, this is just awful! How could I be so selfish as to believe that her way is wrong." Rarity said. "I had some time to think while you were out looking, and I realize now that there's nothing wrong with liking girls instead of boys. How silly of me to be so shallow!" Rarity said. "I should be happy for Rainbow Dash."

"That's good, Rarity." Fluttershy said, smiling, "But you won't get to tell her that if we don't find her." Fluttershy looked around, hoping that by some miracle Rainbow Dash would come flying to her house. She sighed and took off flying again.

* * *

><p>Applejack soared down the road out of town. She approached the mountains with great speed and fire in her heart. Her best gal is not going to run away like this, not thinking that everypony hates her!<p>

"Rainbow!" Applejack called, "Rainbow Dash!"

She looked around as she ran, desperate to see some part of her friend. At the first sign of blue fur, she was going to pounce and give her the biggest hug possible. Then she'd beat her up for scaring her like this!

As the mountains drew closer, Applejack let the rhythm of her running open up her mind and allowed her to think freely.

_Ah wonder what it was that Fluttershy was gonna say…_ Applejack said, remembering the incident in Sugarcube Corner. Fluttershy seemed like she wanted to tell Applejack something… something that she had found in Rainbow Dash's diary.

_Ah'll have ta ask that filly sometime later._ Applejack said. _What could Rainbow Dash have written in her diary about me that she can't tell to mah face?_

"Rainbow Dash!" Applejack shouted once she reached the forests that covered the mountain base. The trail became much more treacherous now, really being less of a trail and more of a jagged path. Eventually, the path was hardly discernable from the foliage around it.

Applejack walked through trees, over bushes, and under fallen logs. She was bound and determined to find her friend.

"Rainbow!" Applejack called again. She was now miles from Ponyville, much farther than she had wanted to go. She contemplated going back and searching another section of the mountains, but by then, Rainbow Dash could be halfway to Fillydelphia! She stood still for a few seconds and listened to her surroundings, hoping that she would detect something… anything!

She heard soft cries from off to her far right in the enveloping silence that filled the area. A glimmer of hope filled Applejack's body. Applejack craned her neck to get a better look, looking off to the right as far as she could, and saw very faintly a patch of light-blue fur.

"Rainbow Dash!" Applejack said excitedly, smiling. Applejack ran through the underbrush as fast as she could and found Rainbow Dash curled up in a ball, crying to herself. A stick with a bag on it was laying down beside her, its contents strewn about the small area that Rainbow Dash occupied.

The blue pony was a mess. She was crying softly, the tears streaming down her face, her eyes bloodshot and puffy. A thin layer of dirt and bits of the forest coated her body. Rainbow Dash took notice of Applejack's presence, but simply waited for her to say something, afraid of what she would say.

"Hey there, Sugarcube." Applejack greeted.

"I know I'm disgusting." Rainbow Dash said, "My parents made that quite clear."

"Aw, now you're judging' me." Applejack said, chuckling. She sat beside Rainbow Dash and put an arm around her shoulders. "You really think ah could say that to mah best gal?"

"…no, I guess not." Rainbow Dash said, a small smile reaching her lips. Feeling Applejack's body against hers filled her with warmth and made her feel… almost happy.

"Ah support your decision, Rainbow Dash." Applejack said, "No matter what anypony says, Ah'll stand by y'all to the bitter end."

Rainbow Dash smiled and let a few more tears fall from her eyes.

"And so will everypony else." Applejack added. "Well, Rarity's a little iffy, but she'll be there fer ya. Everypony else had no trouble accepting you fer who you are."

"But… the crowd… what they said…" Rainbow Dash whimpered, remembering the hurtful things the crowd was shouting out.

"Ah, don't listen to 'em, sugarcube." Applejack said. "They just don't have friends like you. Friends who aren't afraid to show their true colors."

"But, I WAS afraid." Rainbow Dash choked out, "I was gonna keep that secret as long as I lived."

"Ah told ya, girl. Ya'll shoulda just told me all along." Applejack said, "Everything will be just fine."

"Thanks, Applejack." Rainbow Dash said.

"No problem, Dash." Applejack. "Now, what say we get your stuff back to your home and call it a night? Want me to stay the night?"

"That would be great, Applejack." Rainbow Dash said. She laughed and wiped the last of her tears away. She stood beside Applejack and looked over at the orange pony. "Hey, Applejack…"

"Yea, bud?" Applejack replied.

Rainbow Dash hesitated, then smiled and shook her head, "Nothing."


	2. Part II

_DISCLAIMER: I still own nothing_

_Breaking Point_

PART II

"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash complained. Twilight was leading her through Ponyville toward 'something for her.'

"Twilight, what's going on?" Rainbow Dash asked again.

"I can't tell you!" Twilight said with an evil smile on her face. "You'll just have to wait and see!"

It had only been last night that Applejack found Rainbow Dash in the mountains, ready to run away from everything. Rainbow Dash was still afraid that everypony hated her… except Applejack of course. How could they not? Rainbow Dash had tried to run away from her friends, from her family… her real family.

Twilight seemed to be perfectly fine. She happily trotted in front of Rainbow Dash as if nothing was wrong and this was no more than a simple night out with a friend. It wasn't, though, something was going on…

"Hang on, we need to stop by here for just a sec." Twilight said. Rainbow Dash looked up and saw that they were in front of Sugarcube Corner. All the lights were out and it appeared to be dead.

"…Are you sure? Doesn't look like there's anypony there."

"I'm sure. Come on in." Twilight said. Rainbow Dash, though confused, went with it. They stepped inside the black building, and Twilight flicked on the light…

"SURPRISE!" A giant crowd shouted when Twilight Sparkle led Rainbow Dash into Sugarcube Corner. The place was packed with ponies from town that Rainbow Dash knew, everypony! And, right up front, were Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack, smiling brightly.

The audience applauded thunderously. Rainbow Dash's face, though at first was stricken with shock and confusion, burst into a wide smile and even a laugh. She felt tears of happiness sting her eyes, but didn't cry. Twilight went forward and joined her friends, smiling wide. Rainbow was rooted to the spot, too happy to move.

A giant rainbow banner with the words "We support you!" was hung in the back of the shop. There were all the usual party games and activities scattered about, but currently, the entire room had its attention turned to Rainbow Dash.

"HUG!" Pinkie Pie then shouted, getting the four others to run forward and tackle Rainbow Dash.

"I love you guys…" Rainbow Dash said through her teary eyes. She felt warmth while her friends embraced her, inner warmth. She finally felt like she truly belonged… like her friends loved her for who she truly was.

"But… I don't get it!" Rainbow Dash said, forcing the hug to separate. "Yesterday… when Gilda was here… all those things I heard from the audience…"

"We didn't say anything like that!" Rarity said, holding a hoof to her chest, as if Rainbow Dash were personally accusing her.

"We were just a little SURPRISED!" Pinkie Pie said, throwing some confetti in the air and gesturing toward the party behind them. "Get it?"

"And one o' them ponies that said them awful things is here anyhow!" Applejack said, moving out of the way so Rainbow Dash could see back to an orange pony with pink hair.

"Sorry, Rainbow Dash!" The pony shouted, "I didn't mean it!"

"You see? We will support you no matter what." Twilight said.

"You guys are the best!" Rainbow Dash said, letting them fall in for another hug.

So, the party began in the same fashion as any of Pinkie Pie's parties. Rarity and Pinkie Pie went head to head in a game of pin the tail on the pony. Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy spent most of their time by the punchbowl, having idle conversation away from the noise. Applejack and Rainbow Dash spent most of their time in the crowd, dancing and being generally energetic.

It wasn't long before the party was kicked into high gear. The music blared, the ponies danced, and Rainbow Dash was having the time of her life. Here she was, surrounded by a crowd, no not a small gathering, a CROWD of people who didn't care that she was a lesbian! These were ponies that would have a party just to make one of their friends feel accepted, and that was a great comfort for Rainbow Dash.

But… there was something that still tugged at her mind. What happened with Fluttershy yesterday? She left Rainbow Dash's house in such a rush that Rainbow Dash was still afraid that Fluttershy was perhaps still on the fence about accepting her. Rainbow Dash was going to find out, though. She decided to make her way through the crowd and try to find Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash shouted, though the music was still a bit much.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow shouted again. She then found her friend beside the snack bar, like always, simply watching the party.

"CAN I TALK TO YOU?" Rainbow Dash shouted in Fluttershy's face.

Fluttershy mouthed the words 'I can't hear you.'

Rainbow Dash facehoofed and beckoned her toward the front door. They stepped outside and shook the party off of them.

"My goodness, my ears are still ringing!" Fluttershy said.

"Yea, it's pretty crazy in there." Rainbow Dash said, making sure they weren't being followed.

"Did you want something, Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, yea, um… you know when you read my diary… and I said some things… about Applejack…" Rainbow Dash said nervously, afraid that it was already too late.

"You don't have to worry, Rainbow Dash. I won't tell anypony." Fluttershy quickly said, shaking her head.

"Thanks, Fluttershy. I can't imagine what it would be like if that got out…"

There was a pause, where both simply stared at the ground for a few seconds.

"I guess I also kinda wanted to make sure… you're okay with this, right?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Okay with what?"

"The fact that… you know… I'm a lesbian and all."

"Oh, of course, Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy said quickly, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, the way you left my house yesterday worried me…"

"Oh…" Fluttershy said, "I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you. I was just a little confused."

"That's okay, I was just curious…"

"Um… if you don't mind me asking…" Fluttershy said. Rainbow Dash looked at Fluttershy curiously.

"Do you really feel that way about Applejack?" Fluttershy asked, "Like really really?"

"Fluttershy… you have no idea." Rainbow Dash. "Applejack, to me…"

"What about me, now?" Applejack suddenly said from behind the two.

"APPLEJACK!" Rainbow Dash shouted, jumping high in the air and suspending herself with her wings. Fluttershy looked between the two ponies with a nervous expression.

"What're y'all talkin' about over here?" Applejack said suspiciously. "And why're ya talkin' bout me?"

"W-we weren't! I mean, were we? I mean, what were we talking about, Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash said spastically, flying back and forth.

"It's okay, Rainbow Dash, we can tell her." Fluttershy said.

"No we can't!" Rainbow Dash said, amazed that Fluttershy would be so cruel.

"Tell me what?" Applejack asked.

"Nothing!" Rainbow Dash quickly said.

"Rainbow Dash was just telling me what happened while you two were in the mountains."

"Yes!" Rainbow Dash said, immediately realizing what Fluttershy was doing, "That's it."

"Oh, well ah told ever'pony that story today, silly filly!" Applejack said to Fluttershy.

"I know, but Rainbow Dash wanted to talk." Fluttershy said. Rainbow Dash finally lowered herself down to the ground. "And sometimes, when a friend wants to talk, it's best just to let them talk."

"Well, ah was just wonderin' where y'all were off to." Applejack said, "Yer comin' back to the party, right?"

"Yea, we'll be back in a bit." Rainbow Dash said.

"Um… actually, I think I'm going home for tonight." Fluttershy said, "Make sure you tell Pinkie Pie thank you for me."

"Well, alright." Applejack said, "See ya 'round, sugarcube."

Fluttershy smiled and walked away from the two ponies. Once she was a few feet away, she took off flying back toward her cottage. Rainbow Dash smiled and turned to Applejack, who was scowling at her.

"Is everything alright?" Rainbow Dash asked, but was cut off.

"I got mah eye on you." Applejack said, drawing very close to Rainbow Dash, then she laughed and backed up again. Rainbow Dash felt a bead of sweat roll down her face as she watched Applejack walk away with her lighthearted mood. If only Rainbow had the guts to lean forward a few inches…

"Come on back, now!" Applejack said, "Y'all need to be here fer yer own party!"

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_ Here I was, thinking that my need for you would be gone, but here I am again. I need you more than ever. Everypony knows I'm a lesbian now, and they're great. Nopony's being mean to me. It would seem that my troubles are over, but… I still love Applejack, and there's no way I'm telling her! I love everything about her… her long, blonde mane, her beautiful sunset orange coat, her accent, that hat she always wears… I'm head over hooves. Hope she never reads this, she'll think I'm some kind of stalker! Also, ever since Fluttershy read my big entry, I was worried that she would tell, but she won't. She promised to keep it a secret. I'm so glad to have Fluttershy. I'm glad to have all of them, really. They've all been very helpful._

"Rainbow Dash!" Called Twilight Sparkle from the ground. "Rainbow Dash, are you up there?"

_Sounds like Twilight's calling me. I'd better go see what's up. I'll write some more later, diary. _

Rainbow Dash closed the book and stashed it under her bed this time. She wouldn't have another incident like last time with Gilda.

"Coming, Twilight!" Rainbow Dash shouted. One good thing about these clouds (in this case, anyway) was that they weren't very soundproof.

Below her house, Rainbow Dash found Twilight waving her hooves in the air, flagging Rainbow Dash down. Rainbow soared down toward Twilight, did a flip, and landed with a thud.

"Princess Celestia is coming!" Twilight said, "She just sent Spike a message! She wants to come for a visit!"

"What? That's great!" Rainbow Dash said.

"But, she's keeping it very low-key. She's not in the mood for all the fanfare." Twilight said.

"So… why'd you just shout that as loud as you could?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I… uh… good point…" Twilight said, looking around for ponies, but thankfully there were none. "C'mon. I'm straightening up the library for her."

"The library? Why don't we just go down to Sugarcube Corner?" Rainbow Dash asked. They began to walk toward Ponyville beside each other.

"I would, but Mr. and Mrs. Cake might overreact to seeing Princess Celestia in their store." Twilight said. "And Celestia just wants this to be an informal visit between friends."

"Wow… it's still so weird to think of Princess Celestia as your friend…"

"Well, I do have the advantage of having lived in Canterlot as her personal protégée for almost my whole life."

"Hm. Wish I could be as close to the Princess. She could put me in the Wonderbolts without question."

Twilight laughed, and Rainbow Dash eventually joined her. They carried on jovially about halfway to town, then Twilight brought the conversation back.

"So, what were you doing up there, anyway?"

"Up where?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Your house!"

"Can I not hang out in my own house now?" Rainbow Dash asked with a laugh.

"Oh, come on Rainbow Dash, I don't take you for a pony who likes to sit around her home all day."

"I was just doing some writing." Rainbow Dash said.

"Still in that diary I gave you?" Twilight asked.

"Yep."

"I… didn't think there was anything left to write about." Twilight said.

"Um… well, there is…" Rainbow Dash said a little nervously.

"Well, I won't pressure you into telling me anything, don't worry."

"I probably wouldn't have caved anyway!" Rainbow Dash said with a smile. The two laughed again as they trotted into Ponyville.

* * *

><p>The library was being straightened up as Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle entered it. Rarity was lifting some books into shelves with her magic. She hummed happily as she did so. Spike was at her side, holding a large stack of books that was obviously too heavy for him. Fluttershy was dusting the shelves up high. Applejack was fixing up the chairs around a table, and Pinkie Pie was setting out some flowers she had collected.<p>

"I closed the library for the day." Twilight said. "That way we won't have anybody coming in and seeing the Princess." Twilight said.

"Hiya, Rainbow Dash!" Spike grunted from the other side of the room, the stack of books in his arms giving him some trouble.

"Hey there, Spike." Rainbow Dash returned the greeting.

"Sorry I missed the party. I was tired." Spike said, arms shaking from the weight of the giant stack of books.

"Careful, now!" Rarity said, moving down the shelf.

"That's alright, thanks!" Rainbow Dash replied.

"He wasn't tired at all," Twilight said quietly, watching Spike get back to work helping Rarity. "He was helping me learn some new spells, and I accidentally changed his scales from purple to red. It wore off this morning, but he would not let Rarity see him like that." Twilight said with a little giggle.

"Oh, Spike…"

Just then, there was a loud crash as the tower of books Spike was holding came tumbling down. Everypony winced and looked over at the chaos.

"Oh, Spike!" Rarity said with a twinge of annoyance in her voice.

"Sorry, Rarity! I got a message from the Princess!" Spike said.

"What? Gimme that!" Twilight said, full-on sprinting over to Spike. She bowled over the tiny dragon and grabbed the paper with her magic. Spike fell on top of Rarity, blushed, and walked away.

"What's it say?" Applejack asked.

"_Twilight Sparkle,_

_ I will be arriving shortly. Please be sure to clear a place on the main floor of the library._

_ Princess Celestia"_

"Why does she want us to clear a space?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"No idea." Twilight said. She looked at the floor of the library and saw how empty it was, save for a floor rug. "But I'm sure it's fine."

"Uh… I'll go get some tea ready!" Spike said, running out of the room.

"Thank you, Spike!" Twilight said. "Okay, well I guess now we just wait for-"

Just then, there was a small flash, a puff of smoke, and suddenly Princess Celestia was standing before the ponies! Everypony jumped back a little in surprise.

"Good day, everypony." Princess Celestia greeted.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight Sparkle said, startled. Everypony bowed respectfully and then surrounded the Princess.

"Twilight Sparkle, my most faithful student!" Celestia said, "How have things been?"

"They've been wonderful, Princess!" Twilight said.

"Good to hear! And everypony else has been grand as well?" Celestia asked the group.

There was a general positive reply from the ponies.

"If y'all can just teleport everywhere, why don't you just do that every time?" Applejack asked.

"Simple! Would you rather teleport somewhere, or be royally escorted by a team of guards? I think the answer is quite plain!" Celestia said happily. The ponies laughed and Celestia shook her head.

"But truly, it's all about appearance in the world of royalty. You have to know how to present yourself." Celestia said. "It's all a bit silly, but in the end, it's necessary."

"Um… Princess… shall we sit?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Oh, yes!" Celestia said.

The ponies all took their places around the library table.

"It's an honor to have you here, Princess." Pinkie Pie said happily. "I suggested we have a party, but Twilight thought it wouldn't be the best idea, which I don't get because, why would somebody not like my parties? I mean, they're great! We have music and games and punch and cake and-"

"PINKIE Pie is very enthusiastic about you being here, Princess." Twilight Sparkle said, cutting off Pinkie Pie. She smiled up at Princess Celestia brightly.

"Well, as much as I'm sure I would have loved your party, I wished this to be nothing but a casual visit. It has been stressful in Canterlot, and I could use a nice break from it all. Ponyville is so nice, I figured, why not?" Celestia laughed.

"That's mighty kind of ya, Princess." Applejack said.

"Glad to have ya!" Rainbow Dash agreed.

"Oh, and Fluttershy." Princess Celestia said, turning her attention to Fluttershy, who was sitting at the far corner of the table.

"Yes, Princess?" Fluttershy asked.

"Philomena seems like she wants to see you again. Do you mind coming to Canterlot sometime and saying hello?" Celestia asked.

"S-sure, Princess!" Fluttershy said, excited, "I would love to see Philomena again!"

"And you can all come by if you wish. I do not mind." Celestia said. "Besides, I tried some of the treats you left at the Grand Galloping Gala, Applejack."

"Y-ya did?" Applejack asked, stars appearing in her eyes.

"Absolutely delicious!" Celestia said, "I'd love to try some more, if you don't mind. How much are your best Apple Fritters?"

"Uh… two bits per!" Applejack said.

"Applejack!" Twilight scolded.

"What?"

"You can't charge the princess!" Twilight said.

"Why not? Gotta make a livin' somehow!"

"Oh, Twilight, what part of 'casual' wasn't clear?" Celestia giggled, "I am here as a friend and nothing else." Twilight smiled and settled back in her chair nervously.

"Besides, being the princess, money is not an issue." Celestia said.

"Boy, the family'll be happier than a pig in a mud puddle!"

"I'm glad to hear it!" Celestia said.

"So, princess, what's going on in Canterlot that's so stressful?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh I don't want to think about it right now." Celestia said. "I have come here to see my friends."

"Tea's ready!" Spike called, walking into the main room with a tray. "Hi, Princess!"

"Spike! How wonderful to see you!" Princess Celestia said, "And my, how you've grown."

"Oh, you're just sayin' that." Spike said bashfully. "Here's the tea." He walked around the table handing out cups of tea. "Here's yours, Rarity. Extra sugar, just how you like it."

"Thank you, Spike." Rarity said kindly, taking the cup.

"Anything for you, Rarity." Spike said, walking away. He halfheartedly passed out the rest of the cups, stopping before Princess Celestia.

"I hope you like the tea, I don't have a whole lot of practice making it." Spike said.

"Oh, it's quite alright, Spike." Celestia said. She took a sip of the tea, "It's lovely!"

"You really like it?" Spike said, looking around the table.

"Oh yes!" Twilight said, taking another sip, "It's great!"

"Mighty fine." Said Applejack.

"Simply divine." From Rarity

"Delicious." Fluttershy added

"Great, Spike!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Thanks, girls…" Spike said, walking back into the back room. "I'll be back in a bit, I need to clean up."

Once Spike was out of earshot, Rainbow Dash finally spoke up.

"Are we drinking the same tea?"

"I didn't want to hurt his feelings…" Celestia said.

"Oh, I should have just made the tea myself…" Twilight said.

"Oh, it's fine, Twilight. Give me a second." Celestia said. She closed her eyes, and her horn began to glow. The liquid from each of the teacups started to leave their cups. They floated above their respective cups in small balls of water, then disappeared.

"Wow, princess, where'd the tea go?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh, I just teleported it outside and let it fall to the ground."

The ponies laughed, but shut up immediately when Spike came back in.

"Wow, your tea is all gone. I can go make more if-"

"NO!" The ponies all shouted, even Celestia. Spike raised an eyebrow.

"One cup is fine, thank you." Twilight said. "Why don't you come sit down?"

"Alright, but if you want some more, I'll make it." Spike said, walking over to the table. He took a seat beside Twilight and joined the table.

The Princess's visit was just as pleasant for the remainder of her time. They talked about the goings-on around Ponyville and the like. On multiple occasions, Pinkie Pie got overexcited and had to be calmed down by the ponies around the table.

Rainbow Dash's mind was somewhere else, though. She sat down the table from Applejack for a reason. Every chance she got, she would sneak a peek at her secret crush, admiring the way her mane fell over her neck and tied at the end. It was beautiful. Whenever Applejack spoke, Rainbow Dash listened intently and was often the first to comment. She loved the sound of her voice…

"Well, this has been lovely. I think I'll be heading back to the castle now, though."

"Oh, Princess Celestia, you must visit more often!" Rarity said.

"Oh, don't you worry about that. I will be back, this was fun!" Celestia said. "Oh, and Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow Dash snapped out of her trance and looked up, "Yes, Princess?"

"I had something to tell you, if you don't mind." Princess Celestia said, ushering away from the table.

"Not at all!" Rainbow Dash said, hopping up from the table and following Princess Celestia away from it. They walked into the back room where Spike had been making the tea.

"You know, I was talking to the Wonderbolts at the Grand Galloping Gala…" Princess Celestia started, "Spitfire thinks very highly of you."

"She does?" Rainbow Dash said excitedly. She felt her pride well up inside of her, hearing her hero (and crush for a time) say such a thing.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me, Princess?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No, Rainbow Dash." Celestia said. Keeping her light tone, she dropped the volume of her voice, "Twilight informed me of your recent discovery."

"Discovery? Oh, you mean that I'm a lesbian?" Rainbow Dash asked, almost as a joke.

"Precisely." Celestia said, taking Rainbow by surprise. "I just wanted you to know that even though you may feel alone, you are not."

"Thank you, Princess, but my friends all support me!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I don't think that's what I was trying to get at." Celestia said. "I noticed that you were giving Applejack most of your attention back there."

"Uh… what do you mean?" Rainbow Dash asked, of course knowing exactly what the princess was insinuating.

"You never know who feels the same way you do, Rainbow Dash. Don't be afraid to show your true colors." Celestia said, smiling.

Rainbow Dash watched, intrigued, as Princess Celestia walked back out to the girls at the table.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_ Today, the Princess came for a surprise visit! She wanted to keep it as low-key as possible, though, so we just had tea in the library. I'll be honest, I didn't follow most of the conversation. It's beginning to get distracting how much I like Applejack. I could only pay attention to her, the whole time! Even when the Princess was in the room, I was totally focused on Applejack. What's wrong with me? I've never been this crazy over ANYPONY before! Even when I had that crush on Spitfire, it wasn't this bad. Speaking of Spitfire, Celestia then told me that Spitfire thinks very highly of me! I love Princess Celestia (not as much as Applejack, of course )!_

_ Rainbow Dash_

* * *

><p>"Fluttershy, I think I have a problem." Rainbow Dash told her friend the next day. They were sitting on her couch and watching the animals play outside. Well, Fluttershy was watching the animals. Rainbow Dash wasn't interested.<p>

"Oh? What's that?" Fluttershy asked.

"I think I like Applejack… too much." Rainbow Dash said.

"Um… I don't understand." Fluttershy said, turning her head to the side.

"Well, when the Princess was over, I could hardly concentrate on her. I could only focus on Applejack! The way she speaks… the way she acts… the way she calls everypony sugarcube…" Rainbow Dash said, once again beginning to lose herself. She snapped out of it, "See what I mean? It's bad!"

"Rainbow Dash…" Fluttershy said. "I mean… I can't really help you…"

"Ugh… I know, Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash said, "I guess I just really need to spout to somebody."

"You're still writing in your diary aren't you?"

"Yes, but this goes beyond that, Fluttershy."

"Then you should tell her, Rainbow."

"Tell who?

"Applejack!"

"T-tell her?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes. Tell her." Fluttershy said. "Y-you know, if that's what you want to do…"

* * *

><p>An hour later, Rainbow Dash found herself below the new sign for Sweet Apple Acres. She took a deep breath and walked into the farm. She started looking around for Applejack. Rainbow Dash then felt that familiar warmth fill her body as she saw the orange body and blonde mane that she loves so much. Applejack was walking right toward her, but she was talking to a pony Rainbow Dash hadn't ever seen before. She was sky blue, like Rainbow Dash, but with very light brown hair.<p>

"Well, it's been mighty swell seein' ya, cousin Apple Cider!" Applejack said to the pony.

"You too, Applejack!" Apple Cider replied. They both spotted Rainbow Dash.

"Well, howdy!" Apple Cider said happily.

"Rainbow Dash! Good t' see ya!" Applejack said. "Ah was just sayin' goodbye to mah cousin, Apple Cider."

"Nice to meet you." Rainbow Dash said.

"Likewise!" Apple Cider said. She started walking toward the exit, "Ah won't keep ya, Applejack, y'all take care now!"

"Ah will!" Applejack said. She then turned her attention to Rainbow Dash. "What brings ya down here, Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow's infatuation was making it hard to think, especially whenever Applejack spoke, and Rainbow Dash heard that accent.

"Um… well, I just wanted to talk." Rainbow Dash said.

"Okay." Applejack said, laughing a little, "Shall we walk?"

"Uh… yea. Good idea." Rainbow Dash said. They walked toward the apple trees and entered the expanse of trunks that spanned all directions for at least a half mile.

"So, what's on yer mind, sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"Um… well… thing is, I don't… really know how to put this…"

"'s alright, take yer time." Applejack said. They continued in silence for a few seconds, the duration of which was spent for Rainbow Dash to build up her courage.

"So… um…" Rainbow Dash said. Applejack stopped, as did Rainbow Dash. They both looked at each other.

"Are ya gonna say anythin'?" Applejack asked with a little chuckle.

"I LIKE YOU!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

Silence. Applejack's smile left.

"Ya mean you… _like_ me?" Applejack asked, her tone unrecognizable. Rainbow Dash couldn't tell whether it was positive or negative.

"Yea… a lot." Rainbow Dash said. She alternated looking at Applejack's surprised face and the ground… but mainly the ground.

"Ah… uh…" Applejack said. "Um… well… mah barn door don't really swing that way there, sugarcube..." Applejack said, staring at the ground. The words seemed difficult to spit out, like she was trying very hard to make it sound as convincing as possible.

"Oh…" Rainbow Dash said sadly.

"Still best friends, though!" Applejack said.

"Yea! Totally…" Rainbow Dash said.

"Ahm sorry, Rainbow Dash… really…" Applejack said, appearing to be near tears. She wiped her face and sniffed. Rainbow Dash was confused, why was Applejack crying?

"No, no, it's okay… I just thought you should know how I feel."

"Thanks…" Applejack said. She seemed to be going through inner turmoil. Her vision was unfocused and distant, thoughts obviously occupying her head.

"Um… so… I… should leave then, huh?"

"Naw, don't leave. Let's just go up to the overlook again." Applejack said.

"I need some time to think…" Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh… well, alright." Applejack said.

"Um… see ya later, kay?" Rainbow Dash said. She turned around and jumped up in the air, flying away slowly. She flew low over Sweet Apple Acres, taking in the sights and smells of the large orchard. The whole place now held the place in her heard of where she was turned down…

"WAIT! RAINBOW DASH!" Rainbow turned her head and saw Applejack running at top speed after her. Rainbow Dash, interested, did a u-turn and flew back down to the ground. She glided gently toward the ground and watched Applejack run toward her.

The space between the two of them closed quickly.

"What's u-"

Applejack kissed Rainbow Dash right on the mouth with as much passion and feeling that she could possibly put into it. Rainbow Dash was taken by surprise and felt her whole body stiffen out of pure shock, then she just melted, the feeling of her heart's desires coming true just washing over her like a tidal wave.

With a swift motion, the two separated. They panted for a few seconds, too stunned to say anything. Rainbow Dash's heart was racing. Did that really just happen? Did she really just KISS Applejack?

"Ah'm sorry, Rainbow Dash… Ah should've just told ya right away." Applejack said. She took a step back.

"When mah family heard about ya, they warned me to never follow in yer footsteps." Applejack said. "Ah've always been like you, a… a lesbian. Ah've known fer years, too afraid to tell anypony. Ah tried to push it away. Ah tried. Ah didn't even wanna hafta deal with it. Ah was just gonna pretend to like guys and hope it all worked out. Well then, when y'all came out and stuff, it came back again… those feelin's " Applejack said, "And Ah knew that with mah family the way they are, Ah'd never be able ta… ta say that I liked you…"

"You mean that?" Rainbow Dash asked with tears in her eyes.

"So much!" Applejack said. The two one-arm hugged each other, both crying tears of pure joy.

"Um… Ah do have a favor ta ask, though…" Applejack said. She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Anything…" Rainbow Dash said dreamily, wiping the tears away.

"Could we keep this… a secret?" Applejack asked. Rainbow Dash's smile faded.

"You're ashamed…"

"No! No!" Applejack quickly said, shaking her head, "Ah just can't let mah family hear about this. An… y'all know how fast word spreads 'round here."

"Oh…" Rainbow Dash said, "I guess that makes sense."

"Thanks, Rainbow Dash!" Applejack said. She went in for another hug, but Rainbow dash quickly intercepted it and kissed her right on the mouth again.

For the rest of the night, the two ponies spent every second together in Sweet Apple Acres. It was possibly the most magical thing to happen to Rainbow Dash since the Sonic Rainboom. In fact, it may have been more magical than the Sonic Rainboom.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack slept in each others' arms beneath an apple tree overlooking the entire orchard that night, two halves of a complete whole, united at last.

* * *

><p>In the darkness, a white carriage drawn by royal guards rolled toward Ponyville. It bumped and bounced down the long and winding country road. Why it was out so late is a mystery. A greater mystery was: Who would be riding toward Ponyville in a carriage this late?<p>

The carriage reached the edge of town. A royal guard walked over to the carriage door and turned the handle. A white hoof stepped down from the carriage and walked onto the pavement.

"Are you sure this is the place?" The white unicorn asked.

"Yes, sir. This is definitely the place." The guard replied.

"Well, let us find a place to stay for the night then, shall we?" The unicorn asked. He flipped his blonde mane out of his eyes.

"Yes, Prince Blueblood."


	3. Part III

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to My Little Pony (other than my wall calendar, toothpaste, and bed blanket)_

_Breaking Point_

PART III

"There is one room available, Prince Blueblood." One of the guards said. The Prince approached the small hotel and smiled. "It'll be fine."

"Shall we sleep by the carriage, sir?" The same guard asked.

"Oh, heavens no! Come on into my room with me."

"Y-yes, sir." The guard said. "Thank you."

"Now, let's try getting upstairs without attracting too much attention."

"Indeed, sir." The guard said.

They settled themselves into Blueblood's room quickly. The guards took couches and the floor, and Blueblood took the bed.

"Oh, fair Rarity…" Blueblood said, looking out the window at the moon. He settled down under the covers and looked away, "I hope you forgive me…"

* * *

><p>Applejack stirred. The sun was shining brightly in her eyes. She moved a hoof to cover it and realized that was restrained by something. Realizing whose body was covering hers filled her body with a warmth that not even the sun could bring. Applejack was lying on her back, Rainbow hugging her tightly. Applejack smiled. It was finally real. Her dream of being with Rainbow Dash… it was real.<p>

Applejack thought back. Her feelings for Rainbow Dash were long-lasting, but only recently did she discover how real they were. It was shortly after the Iron Pony competition. She always knew there was something particularly special about Rainbow Dash, but she couldn't put her hooves on it. The two had a connection… something that she didn't feel between any of the other ponies.

And she would never reveal it.

Her family was friendly and inviting, but homophobic. It was just a concept that they could not grasp onto, and for that reason, Applejack kept it hidden, even to herself. She fought back all feelings for Rainbow Dash and was actually succeeding. That is, until Gilda outed Rainbow Dash in public.

Then, like a levee bursting, all those emotions came back. She found it a lot easier to cover up her feelings. Easier than Rainbow Dash, anyway. Applejack could tell that Rainbow Dash liked her, but was afraid… she was afraid of what people would think, what would her family think? The apple farm was all she had. Her cutie mark was a result of the apple farm! What if the family overreacted and kicked her out?

Rainbow Dash stirred and mumbled a few things.

"Hey, sugarcube." Applejack said, stirring Rainbow Dash softly.

"Whassit...?" Rainbow Dash said, coming to life slowly.

"Will ya get up, yer droolin on mah chest." Applejack said. Rainbow Dash felt the wet spot on her cheek and got up.

"Sorry." Rainbow Dash said, getting up. She stood on all fours over Applejack.

"Mornin'." Applejack greeted. Rainbow Dash, eyes half closed, smiled replied, "Good morning, beautiful." She gave Applejack a quick kiss on the lips and stepped over her, looking over the apple farm.

"'S really somethin' in the morning, huh?" Applejack said, joining Rainbow Dash. They looked over on the apple trees. The sun, now behind them, cast a warm glow on the trees, showing off just how massive the orchard was.

"It's beautiful." Rainbow Dash said. "Just like you."

Applejack blushed and gave Rainbow Dash a kiss on the cheek. "C'mon you, let's go get some breakfast."

* * *

><p>"Good morning, girls!" Rarity greeted Rainbow Dash and Applejack. The two ponies were sitting at an outdoor table at the café enjoying their own breakfast dishes.<p>

"Mornin' Rarity!" Applejack replied happily.

"What's up?" Rainbow Dash asked with a mouth full of food, some of it even being spat out on the table.

"Charming." Rarity said to Rainbow Dash. "I don't usually see you up this early, Rainbow Dash. What's the occasion?"

"Just a sleepover at Applejack's." Rainbow Dash said.

"How fun!" Rarity said.

"Yea, it was really fun." Applejack said, looking at Rainbow dash with a smile.

"Well, I was just on my way here for a bit of breakfast. Would you mind if I joined you? I won't be long at all."

"Not at all, Rarity!" Applejack said. Within a few minutes, Rarity had her food, and the three were talking happily. The weather was very warm for a late spring morning. Few ponies were out yet, meaning the town had a calm stillness about it. What ponies that were awake were the ones going to work or with business to attend to.

"Why are you up so early, Rarity?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, I always make an effort to get up bright and early. My mind is fresh in the morning, and I can focus on my latest designs!"

"Y'all don't get many customers this early, do ya?"

"Not at all. It's always nice and quiet." Rarity said. She observed what little was left of her breakfast sandwich and gulped it down. "Speaking of which, I should get back to the shop. I don't want Sweetie Belle there alone for too long."

"Awright, take care Rarity!" Applejack said.

"See you 'round!" Rainbow Dash said.

They watched Rarity walk away and then looked at each other and smiled.

"Wanna go back to my place and make out?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Ah don't see why not." Applejack replied.

* * *

><p>"Opal! I'm back!" Rarity said once she had returned home. Her cat, who was napping at the time, yawned and looked at Rarity with an irritated scowl.<p>

"Oh, don't be such a sourpuss." Rarity said, then giggled, "Get it?"

Opalescence yawned again and went back to sleep.

Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh! Now, who could that be?" Rarity asked. "This is a store, after all, there is no need to knock."

Rarity opened the door… and immediately scowled.

"Hello, Prince Blueblood."

The royal Prince stood before Rarity on the front steps of the shop with an expression that resembled pity, shame, and begging.

"Hello, Rarity." The prince said meekly. Rarity let down her defenses slightly. This didn't sound like the prince she had met back at the Grand Galloping Gala.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Rarity asked with a very business-like tone.

"Do you have a minute?" The prince asked, "I would like to talk."

"Oh you would, would you?" Rarity said. She looked back into the store. Most of her designs were in the later stage of development and there was really not much work to be done other than a few finishing touches. Rarity sighed and looked up at the handsome prince, "I suppose I have some time on my hands."

"Thank you, Rarity." The prince said, entering the store and looking around.

"Don't get your hopes up, we are not on good terms right now." Rarity said angrily. "However, it would be remarkably rude of me to not offer you a seat, so please, sit."

Blueblood found the nearest seat and sat in it. He observed the store's makeup and took in the multitude of designer clothing.

"What stunning designs." Blueblood said, "Simply remarkable."

"Don't sweet-talk me, Blueblood." Rarity said shortly, "What is it you want?"

"I suppose I should get straight to the point, then." Blueblood said. He sighed heavily and looked at Rarity, "The truth is… I've not stopped thinking about you since the Gala. Every year, I meet beautiful ponies from all over Equestria. Some are charming, some are elegant, some are kind… you are the first to be all three and more."

Despite her dislike for the prince, Rarity couldn't help but enjoy herself at this praise.

"Go on." Rarity said, still using an angry tone to make absolutely certain that she still had her defenses up.

"It made me rethink my life… I sat in my bed that night and thought… How could I have repulsed such a magnificent pony like yourself? I hated myself… I hated myself so much… but I forgave myself on the grounds that I decided to better myself in an attempt to win you back."

Rarity didn't speak, but listened.

"I completely reshaped my outlook on life. You must believe me, Miss Rarity. I am a changed pony… a better pony… a new pony."

Rarity took in a few breaths in an attempt to fill the silence that followed. She contemplated long on the Prince's proposal.

"Prove it." Rarity said. Blueblood hadn't prepared for that answer.

"Uh… how do you want me to…?"

"I don't care. I must have some evidence." Rarity said.

"Well… how about I take you to dinner tonight?" Blueblood asked. Rarity rolled her eyes and looked over at the door, wishing this royal pain would just leave.

"Fine."

"Wonderful! I will pick you up at 6 o'clock. Does that work?"

"It works." Rarity said.

"Oh thank you, Miss Rarity!" Blueblood said, "You will not regret this! I will show you!"

"I hope you're right." Rarity said. The prince leapt up from his seat and walked to the door. "I shall see you at 6!"

"6 o'clock." Rarity replied, waving good bye. Once the prince was out of the shop, Rarity put a hoof to her forehead and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Did I just hear somepony else here?" Sweetie Belle asked from the stairs, the commotion having waked her up.

"Oh yes. I have a dinner date tonight that may potentially be a horrible disaster."

"Sounds fun." Sweetie Belle said. "Ya think I can come along? Cuz Scootaloo said that the guy who owns the Gilded Wing got his cutie mark by just eating at a restaurant…"

"NO!" Rarity exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"So, whaddya wanna do now?" Rainbow Dash asked Applejack. They were both curled up beside each other on the living room floor of Rainbow Dash's home in the clouds.<p>

"Ah'm doin' it." Applejack said lazily.

"Oh Applejack, you of all fillies are the last I'd expect to be lazy!" Rainbow Dash said. "C'mon, let's go do something!" Rainbow Dash said. She leapt up and let Applejack's body fall on the floor. Rainbow Dash hovered overhead for a few seconds, then flew toward the front door.

"Why you gotta choose now ta be active?" Applejack asked, lazily flattened out on the floor. Rainbow Dash jumped up and swooped down to grab Applejack's hat that was lying a few feet away from Applejack. She put the hat on and flew around Applejack's body.

"Because I'm bored now! Let's go see what the girls are doing at least. C'mon!" Rainbow Dash pestered. Applejack groaned and flipped herself upright. Standing, she glared up at Rainbow Dash. "Can I at least have mah hat back?"

"Yes!" Rainbow Dash said. She plopped the hat onto Applejack's head and scooped her up by the underarms.

"Careful, now!" Applejack said as Rainbow Dash lifted her up. They flew out the front door and glided down to the ground. Rainbow Dash clung tightly to Applejack's body as they slowly fell. While they were about ten feet off the ground, Rainbow Dash quickly looked around to see if anypony was looking, then gave Applejack a peck on the cheek.

"Aw, don't make me blush now." Applejack said playfully.

"Your coat is orange, don't worry about it." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Oh, well good point." Applejack replied, blushing anyway. They touched the ground and began walking back to town.

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie walked out of Sugarcube Corner and bounced happily down the street.<p>

"Come back soon, Pinkie Pie!" Mrs. Cake called from the front door.

"Okie Dokie!" Pinkie Pie shouted back. She bounded jovially with no particular destination in mind, especially considering she had already stocked up on ingredients for the day last night.

"Hello, Twilight!" Pinkie Pie greeted Twilight as she passed her. Twilight waved and went on her way.

Pinkie Pie then spotted Rainbow Dash and Applejack walking together near a line of shops. She smiled and hopped over to them.

"Good morning!" Pinkie Pie greeted the pair.

"It's past noon, Pinkie." Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, maybe it's morning somewhere else, silly!" Pinkie Pie said. She then bounced away. She bounced for a few minutes and when she was a good distance away, she suddenly remembered that she forgot to get apples for treats yesterday. Maybe if she asked Applejack really nicely, she could get her to go pick some.

Pinkie Pie turned around and realized that she farther away than she thought. She could barely make out Applejack's body now, but she did notice Applejack holding a flower in front of Rainbow Dash's face.

"Hm… wonder what she's doing with the flower?" Pinkie Pie asked. Then, she saw Rainbow Dash look around quickly and motioned for Applejack to follow her into an alley.

"That's even weirder!" Pinkie Pie said with a curious stare. She bounded over to where they had entered the alley and peeked in, trying to be as secretive as possible. She saw them quickly dart behind the building on the right. Pinkie Pie's curiosity led her halfway down the alley.

"You're just too sweet…" She heard Rainbow Dash say.

Pinkie Pie crept forward silently and peered around the corner. What she saw… she didn't expect and she wasn't ready for.

_Applejack and Rainbow Dash are kissing?_ Pinkie Pie thought. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were kissing each other full on, the aforementioned flower having been discarded in front of Pinkie Pie's face. She quickly covered her mouth and concealed herself again, then ran out of the alley at top speed. She then let go of her mouth and allowed herself to gasp loudly, making some ponies look at her curiously.

Pinkie Pie ran around to find her friends.

* * *

><p>"Pinkie Pie, what is this about?" Twilight asked while Pinkie Pie practically dragged her by the tail to Sugarcube Corner.<p>

"I can't tell you yet!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed with Twilight's tail in her mouth.

They entered the confectionary, where Rarity and Fluttershy were waiting.

"Do you mind explaining yourself, Pinkie Pie?" Rarity asked.

"Everybody upstairs, QUICK!" Pinkie Pie shouted, pointing at the stairs that led to her room. The lobby was too public. The ponies all walked upstairs and waited for Pinkie Pie, who was quick to follow them. She zipped into the room, then closed and locked the door.

"Pinkie Pie, what's-" Twilight started.

"I SAW APPLEJACK KISSING RAINBOW DASH!" Pinkie Pie blurted out.

The ponies' mouths all dropped. Pinkie Pie was panting heavily and waiting for a reaction.

"A-are you sure, Pinkie Pie?" Rarity asked, "I mean, just because Rainbow Dash is a…"

"I'm serious!" Pinkie Pie said, then continued talking as fast as she possibly could, "I saw them in town today and Applejack was giving Rainbow Dash a flower, and I was thinking 'why would Applejack be giving Rainbow Dash a flower' I mean, it was a nice gesture, but I didn't get it, but I had to get apples from Applejack anyway, so I went to talk to her, but they both walked into an alley, and I followed them into the alley, and I was all sneaky, and I heard Rainbow Dash say, 'You're just too sweet,' and then I looked around the corner and they were KISSING!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Wow, Applejack actually liked her too…" Fluttershy said.

"What are you talking about, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"When I read Rainbow Dash's diary, she talked about how much she liked Applejack, but she knew that she could never tell her." Fluttershy said, "But, she was getting desperate, so I told her to just _tell_ Applejack about her feelings, and she did…"

"And apparently, Applejack feels the same." Rarity said.

"But, why didn't they tell us?" Twilight asked. "We're their friends."

"Beats me! I just know that we can't tell anypony!" Pinkie Pie said.

"You're right." Fluttershy said, "At least, not until they're ready."

"I think we should at least tell them that we know." Rarity said. "I mean, it should make them feel better knowing that they have us as supporters."

"You're right, but how…" Twilight said. The ponies looked at each other thoughtfully.

"I know!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"I don't think a party would be appropriate this time, Pinkie." Rarity said. Pinkie Pie's expression drooped and she fell in defeat.

* * *

><p>Amidst the twists and turns of the day, Rarity still had dinner plans with Prince Blueblood that night. However much she wanted to just avoid the snobbish prince altogether, she promised to give him a chance, and the spirit of generosity is not one to turn down somepony just because of the past! She will give him a very short leash, however.<p>

She really hoped that it wouldn't come down to that again, though. A part of her still had an affinity for the prince, even though he had the rudest behavior of any pony she had ever met. Something about the way he approached her yesterday made her feel like he deserved a chance. After all, he _did_ travel all the way from Canterlot just to see her. That's sweet no matter which way you look at it.

Regardless of her usual distaste toward her royal accompaniment this evening, Rarity cleaned up as nicely as possible, making sure that she if she were to crash and burn tonight, she would at least crash and burn with style!

"Sweetie Belle, would you fetch me my wrap?" Rarity asked her little sister, who was busy sitting on the floor sketching a new logo for the Cutie Mark Crusaders on a piece of paper on the side of the room opposite Rarity. Rarity was using magic to apply eyeliner, thus making her incapable of performing such a task as grabbing a piece of cloth.

"Yep!" Sweetie Belle replied, eager to help her sister whenever necessary. She jumped up and ran to a closet, nabbing a piece of clothing and bringing it to her sister. Rarity finished with the last bit of eyeliner and turned to face Sweetie Belle, then frowned.

"Sweetie, that's my cooking apron." Rarity said, observing the white piece of rough fabric that was being thrust at her face.

"Well… it wraps around you, doesn't it?" Sweetie Belle asked innocently. Rarity giggled, "Oh, well that's true, isn't it?"

"Sorry…" Sweetie Belle said.

"Oh, it's perfectly fine! At least you didn't attempt to cut it up and sew it to a cape." Rarity said with a short twinge of annoyance in her voice.

"Sorry…" Sweetie Belle repeated.

"Water under the bridge, Sweetie Belle." Rarity said, smiling. She used magic to extract a nice wrap from inside her closet and draped it over her shoulders. "How do I look?" Rarity asked her sister, turning around and showing herself. Sweetie Belle narrowed her eyes and put a hoof to her chin, as if in deep thought. Then, she raised her hoof and declared, "YOU SHOULD USE GLITTER!"

"N-no, that's quite alright, Sweetie Belle, I'll do without the glitter." Rarity said, backing up a little, afraid that Sweetie Belle might actually have a hoof-full of glitter with her. Knowing that filly, anything is possible.

"You look beautiful, sis." Sweetie Belle said, noting Rarity's maroon wrap, gilded bracelets, and elegant black shoes. Rarity wore lipstick that matched the wrap.

"Thank you, Sweetie Belle." Rarity said sweetly. "I didn't think this occasion called for anything more. An elaborate dress would be far too much." Rarity commented. She glanced at the clock and studied the hands for a second.

"It's 6 o'clock. His royal highness should be here by now, where is…"

A knock on the door.

"See you later, sis!" Sweetie Belle said before zipping up the stairs.

"Well, here we go." Rarity said. She opened the door and found Prince Blueblood standing before her, completely garbed as if he had just come from the Grand Galloping Gala. His blonde mane cascaded down his face and landed perfectly in front of his eyes and down his neck. His usual lapels were especially silky and surrounded a gorgeous blue bow-tie.

"My my, you look handsome!" Rarity exclaimed, then shut herself up. She had not meant to be so blunt, but the Prince was absolutely stunning.

"Thank you, Rarity, and might I say that you as well look beautiful tonight." The Prince said. Rarity blushed. Then, he reached behind himself and pulled out a rose with his teeth. "For you."

Rarity gasped and accepted the flower, now starting to feel that this date might not be as bad as she thought it would be.

"Well, shall we be off?" Rarity asked.

"As you wish." The prince said. Rarity smiled widely and began to accept the situation for what it was once again: She was on a date with Prince Blueblood!

* * *

><p>"Hey, Applejack!" Rainbow Dash said. The two were walking along the winding road that followed the river out of town, however, the two were not leaving as the trail would suggest, but re-entering town.<p>

"Yea?" Applejack replied.

"You wanna go out tonight?"

Applejack paused, "Ah'm not sure what ya mean…"

"Go out to dinner. Just me and you… and food." Rainbow Dash.

"What part'a _secret relationship_ don't ya understand?" Applejack asked.

"No pony has to know that we're on a date." Rainbow Dash said, "We could just be going to… _Le Petits Chevaux_ as friends!

"_Le Petits Chevaux_!" Applejack said, "Rainbow Dash, no pony goes there just as friends."

"C'mon, Applejack!" Rainbow Dash said. "We can get a nice table away from all the ponies and just have a good time."

"Rainbow… Ah… Ah don't know…"

"Pleeeease?" Rainbow Dash begged. Applejack smiled and pecked Rainbow Dash on the cheek. "Awright, we'll go ta dinner. I ain't getting' all fancy-like, though!"

"Neither am I! We're goin' right now!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Wait, what?"

* * *

><p>"What lovely taste in décor. I don't know why I have never visited this town before!" Blueblood marveled at the down-to-earth style of the fanciest restaurant in town: <em>Le petits chevaux<em>.

"They do know a thing or two about interior design here." Rarity agreed, "That's why it's the fanciest place in town, which isn't saying much, I know. You are probably used to five star restaurants for every meal."

"Not every meal." Blueblood said, "However, the chefs at the castle are most talented at their profession."

"That I don't doubt." Rarity said, laughing. Blueblood laughed as well, and Rarity felt more comfortable than she had ever felt around the prince. This was how their date should have been at the Grand Galloping Gala. The prince was acting like the gentleman Rarity had pictured in her dreams… so how can this possibly be true?

"So… has anypony ever taken you here before?" Blueblood asked.

"Oh, no… well, other than that time when… Rainbow Dash?" Rarity said, her gaze shifting to behind Blueblood.

"Rainbow Dash?" Blueblood asked curiously, "I've never heard of him."

"No, my friend Rainbow Dash is here with her d… friend, Applejack." Rarity said, pointing at Rainbow Dash, who was leading Applejack away from the people to the most secluded table in the restaurant. Blueblood turned around and noted their presence.

_That's not very smart for wanting to keep a secret_. Rarity thought.

"Are they… dates?" Blueblood asked, noting the gender of both ponies.

"N-no! No, they're just… friends." Rarity said, quickly covering up for Rainbow Dash and Applejack, smiling.

"I see." Blueblood said, "I didn't realize ponies came here just as friends." Blueblood said.

"Isn't that what we are?" Rarity asked. Blueblood blushed a little.

"Y-yes, Rarity, of course."

* * *

><p>"See, isn't this nice?" Rainbow Dash said to Applejack once the two were seated and enjoying their meal.<p>

"Ah'll admit, Rainbow. This sure is a bit a' somethin' special. Thank you." Applejack said. Rainbow Dash smiled. She knew Applejack would enjoy herself.

"And we didn't even have to get all dressed up." Rainbow Dash said. "Just here, enjoying a meal together." Rainbow Dash said. "And check it out, nopony can see us at this table." Rainbow Dash said. She gestured widely with her hoof, showing how the table was directly next to a wall, which provided just enough cover to shield the pair from wandering eyes.

"Ah'm really glad we did this, Rainbow Dash." Applejack said. "Ooh, is that our food?"

* * *

><p>Rarity and Blueblood's date couldn't have been going better. The two were talking, laughing and having a great time. It was as if Blueblood had completely ditched everything bad about himself just for Rarity to like him. Rarity was flattered to say the least, but still curious. How could this, the caring and kind Prince Blueblood, actually be the arrogant and snobbish pony she had met at the Gala? It couldn't be possible.<p>

Yet, with each passing minute, Rarity liked the prince even more. He ate with grace, he spoke with the highest of sophistication and etiquette, and he took every opportunity to compliment or flatter Rarity in some way.

"I must ask, Prince Blueblood." Rarity said.

"You can just call me Blueblood, if you would like." Blueblood said.

"Oh, I shall!" Rarity said, then giggled, "However did you go about improving yourself so much? I must know!"

"Well, if you are so curious, I can tell you. It was Princess Luna." Blueblood said.

"Princess… Luna?" Rarity asked. "I must say, that _is_ a bit of a surprise. Do tell."

"After the Gala, she found me sulking in my room, and being the compassionate pony that she is, she quickly deciphered my problem. She decided to mentor me in being a better pony, and a few months later, I was reborn!" Blueblood said, swishing his wine glass around. "And it's all thanks to you, Rarity. I wouldn't have done it without you."

"Aww… you're making me blush!" Rarity said. She spied Rainbow Dash leaving the corner of the restaurant where she sat with Applejack and immediately decided that she wanted to have a word with her.

"If you don't mind, I would like to use the restroom." Rarity said.

"I don't mind at all." Blueblood said. Rarity got up from the chair and walked in the direction of the bathrooms, where she just saw Rainbow Dash disappear into. She looked around and then entered the restroom.

She walked into the well-decorated restroom and saw Rainbow Dash as she was about to enter a stall.

"Rarity?" Rainbow Dash said. "I didn't know you were here!" Rainbow Dash said, though Rarity couldn't tell if Rainbow Dash's voice was that of excitement or fear.

"Oh yes, just out to dinner with a friend." Rarity said.

"Who's your friend?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh, just Prince Blueblood." Rarity said.

"Prince Blueblood?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Shh!" Rarity said, "Not so loud."

"Well, we're at a restaurant, everypony can see you." Rainbow Dash said. Rarity found it ironic that Rainbow Dash would choose that as her argument.

"Speaking of which, who are you here with, Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asked.

"Oh, just Applejack." Rainbow Dash said. Rarity could sense the light and dream-like tone of Rainbow Dash's voice when she mentioned Applejack's name. And they were trying to keep this a secret?

"Are you… dates?" Rarity asked.

"What? Oh, no… just friends, just friends." Rainbow Dash said, laughing a little. "Applejack's not a lesbian!"

"Oh, well I was merely curious, Rainbow Dash." Rarity said, smiling a little. Rainbow Dash shrugged it off and entered the stall. Rarity then turned and left the bathroom. She knew that Rainbow Dash would find it a little curious that Rarity entered and left the bathroom without even using it, but she didn't care. Her curiosity had been satisfied.

As she left the restroom, she wove through the dining tables and saw Prince Blueblood ahead of her, sitting patiently with his hooves in his lap. Her heart fluttered a little. Just knowing that he was waiting for her made everything better. A prince was waiting for her!

"Sorry about that."

"It's perfectly fine." Blueblood said, "I couldn't help but see that you had entered the restroom at the same time as that friend of yours. You didn't really need to use the restroom, did you?" Blueblood asked. Rarity gawked for a second, then sighed and smiled, "No, I just wanted to say hi."

"Heh, you just needed to say so, Rarity." Prince Blueblood said.

"I was actually a little curious. You see," Rarity's voice dropped a little and she leaned forward, "We recently found out that Rainbow Dash was a lesbian, so I did find it a bit odd that she was here with a friend of ours." Rarity said, then backed up so that she was sitting up straight again. "But, she assured me that they were just here as friends."

"A… lesbian, so you say?" Blueblood asked.

"As in, she is attracted to mares instead of colts?" Rarity said.

"I am aware of the term. It's just something you don't see among the higher class." Blueblood said with a small bit of disgust evident on his face.

"Oh? And why is that?" Rarity asked.

"Well, it is uncommon for a dignified mare to act in such a manner." Blueblood said.

"What _kind_ of manner would you be referring to?" Rarity asked, irritated for the first time of the evening.

"Being a fillyfooler." Blueblood said bluntly, "It's just not right."

Rarity couldn't believe her ears. She knew that it was too good to be true. She knew that there had to be some problem with Blueblood, there was no way that he could be so perfect. Maybe, just maybe, she could talk some sense into him.

"Now, I may have believed that as well at first." Rarity said. She put down her fork and straightened herself up, ready to make a statement. "But Rainbow Dash is my friend. And, I will not be one to judge her for who she is."

"Oh please." Blueblood said, "Being a fillyfooler is as much a choice as what food you ordered tonight. It's a preference."

"It most certainly is not!" Rarity said, getting angry. "And even if it was, who's to say whether that is right or wrong? Certainly not me, certainly not you, not anypony!" Rarity said, a little loudly.

"Rarity, please, ponies are staring." Blueblood said, his face turning a little red.

"Now, I'm sorry, but unless you can respect my friends just as much as you respect me, this date is through."

"Rarity, how can you be so naïve?" Blueblood said. "The way of the world is quite clear. Mares and colts fall in love and have children. It's how it's meant to be. There's a reason why two mares can't have children, or two colts. It's because that's not the way it's supposed to work. Your friend is blatantly disrespecting the pony culture." Blueblood said with a disturbing amount of calmness.

Rarity felt something snap in her mind.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash and Applejack sat across from each other, hooves intertwined beneath the table. Aside from the short phrase every now and again, the two did most of their talking through staring. Each studied the others' expressions for a long time, enjoying the presence of each other.<p>

"Now, let me make something quite clear!" Rarity shouted.

The ponies broke their gaze and turned their attention to the shouting. They had to get out of their seats and move around to see.

"You have been wonderful up to this point, Blueblood, but I cannot allow you to disrespect me any further! Rainbow Dash is my _friend_. It doesn't matter that she's a little different from us, she's allowed to like who she wants!"  
>Rainbow Dash smiled and looked at Applejack, who gave her a peck on the cheek. Nopony was looking; they all had their attention on Rarity.<p>

"I don't know why you have this notion that there's a way things have to be, but you're wrong. If my friend wants to share her life with another mare, then that is no different than me wanting to be with you, which by the way is not happening!" Rarity said, leaving an awestruck Blueblood agape at the table. She turned around in a huff and left.

Rainbow Dash swelled with pride as Rarity made her big exit. She had no worries of not having support now, especially not after this.

"I'm gonna talk to her." Rainbow Dash said, "Be back."

"Ah'll be right here." Applejack said.

"I know." Rainbow Dash replied happily, then made her way through the tables of ponies who were now realizing that Rainbow Dash was there to hear every word of Rarity's outburst. As Rainbow Dash passed Blueblood's table, she stuck her tongue out. Then, she left the restaurant.

"Rarity!" Rainbow Dash called. Rarity was already a good distance from the restaurant. Rarity composed herself quickly and turned to Rainbow Dash. She wiped her face, makeup becoming a mess, and sniffed, "Oh, Rainbow Dash. I'm sorry for ruining your date, I just…"

"It… wasn't a date, Rarity." Rainbow Dash said, emphasizing that phrase as if it were the most important thing in the world, "Thanks for sticking up for me like that."

"Oh, it was nothing." Rarity said. Crying was very evident on her face. Rainbow Dash imagined that her date was actually going pretty well. It made her feel bad.

"I should be the one who's sorry for ruining _your_ date." Rainbow Dash said.

"Are you kidding? You saved it. If I hadn't found out that Blueblood was so prejudiced, I would have made a big mistake." Rarity said.

"Well, I appreciate it. Thank you."

"You know, Rainbow Dash, I feel a little hypocritical for defending you like that." Rarity said, "And… I'm ashamed of it now, but I wasn't the most supportive of your decision at first."

"Yea, Applejack mentioned it a little…" Rainbow Dash said, rubbing the back of her head with a forehoof.

"I was foolish, and when you ran away, I realized the error I had made. I want you to know that I support you with all the sincerity I can muster." Rarity said, "To the bitter end."

She was caught off guard when Rainbow Dash lunged forward and hugged her tightly. "Thanks." Rainbow Dash said. "Now I need to go back in and meet Applejack."

"I must return home. Sweetie Belle is most likely making a mess of the shop, and I can't put up with much more stress."

"Heh, okay, Rarity." Rainbow Dash said. She turned back and walked up to the restaurant door. She paused right before it and took a deep breath. She was so happy to be who she was that she didn't know how much she could contain it. She loved Applejack so much that she wanted to scream it off the top of the restaurant roof.

She opened the door.

Blueblood and Applejack stood beside Rarity and Blueblood's table facing each other. Just as Rainbow Dash was about to go investigate, Blueblood leaned forward and kissed Applejack on the mouth.

"Applejack!" Rainbow Dash shouted. Applejack stepped away from Blueblood with wide eyes of dread. She took one look at Rainbow Dash. Her face was filled with fear as she looked at Rainbow Dash.

"I c-can't believe you…" Rainbow Dash said, the tears coming fast.

"N-no, Rainbow Dash, It's not…" Applejack said.

"You CHEAT!" Rainbow Dash screamed, her voice cracking. She turned and left the restaurant as fast as she could, fleeing into the night.

"Wait! Sugarcube!" Applejack shouted, following her with the same speed. Blueblood was grinning.

"Thanks for ruining my date, fillyfooler." Blueblood said under his breath.

The other ponies in the restaurant had shocked expressions. They had not expected to receive this much entertainment at dinner, especially coming from three of the ponies that defeated Nightmare Moon and Prince Blueblood himself.

* * *

><p>"RAINBOW DASH!" Applejack screamed. Rainbow Dash flew overhead at great speed, though not as fast as she could. Rainbow Dash's tears made it difficult to see straight. Applejack was tearing up now, something uncharacteristic of the orange earth pony.<p>

"RAINBOW DASH, PLEASE COME DOWN!" Applejack shouted, struggling to keep up with her girlfriend. Rainbow Dash's sobs could be heard from the ground, driving a stake into Applejack's heart every time she heard it.

"RAINBOW DASH, AH'M SORRY! PLEASE!" Applejack shouted. Once Rainbow Dash had reached her home, Applejack stopped running. She broke down on the road, sobbing like a little baby.

"NO! NO NO NO!" Applejack screamed, slamming her front hooves into the ground. She cried harder than she had ever cried before. Rainbow Dash was the love of her life, and after all these years, they were finally together. Now Rainbow Dash believes she cheated on her. Why does life have to be so cruel?

"Go away, Applejack!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Please come down!" Applejack shouted, "I need you!"

"Go back to your _boy_friend." Rainbow Dash shouted back, now crying even harder. Rainbow Dash slammed her front door shut. Applejack sobbed and refused to move.

She stayed there all night.

* * *

><p>The morning sun woke Applejack slowly. She felt the tears encrusting her face. She looked up and adjusted her eyes to the sunlight. She sniffed and looked at Rainbow Dash's house. She couldn't tell if she was up there or not, but she was going to find out, dang it!<p>

Applejack went running back towards town. She knew one way to get up to Rainbow Dash's home. There were only two Pegasus ponies she trusted with the job.

She soared through town at blinding speed.

"Applejack!" Twilight suddenly shouted when Applejack passed the library.

"Can't talk, Twilight!" Applejack shouted back. She ran out of town toward the meadow.

"Rats!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed. She turned and went back into the library. Rarity and Pinkie Pie were there with her. "She ignored me, and she wasn't with Rainbow Dash."

"Well, we'll get them eventually." Rarity said.

"Yea, it's not like we're running out of time or anything." Pinkie Pie said.

"Yea, but we do need to tell them today." Twilight said, "At least I think we should."

"No, you're right. If Rainbow Dash and Applejack are going to find out that their friends know about them… it should be as soon as possible." Rarity agreed.

"I'll try to catch her when she goes back through town." Twilight said.

* * *

><p>"Fluttershy!" Applejack shouted once she had reached the meadow. She spotted Fluttershy's cottage and ran full speed at it.<p>

"Fluttershy, are ya there?" Applejack shouted again, approaching the cottage quickly. Fluttershy stepped outside, giving Applejack hardly enough time to skid to a stop and come face-to-face with her friend.

"Oh! Well, good morning Applejack."

"I need yer help!" Applejack shouted.

"Oh, well, um… you see, I was just on my way to Twilight's…"

"It'll only take a second, ah promise, this is important!"

"Um… well, okay, I guess." Fluttershy said, "Anything to help a friend."

* * *

><p>"Just a little further, Fluttershy!" Applejack coached. Fluttershy struggled to lift Applejack high enough to reach Rainbow Dash's home. Applejack watched the doorstep slowly approach and felt her anticipation grow with each passing second.<p>

In a few minutes, the two had landed and Fluttershy was gasping for air. She let Applejack down on the front porch and immediately collapsed beside her.

"Ya alright, Fluttershy?"

"Yea, I'm fine." Fluttershy said. She stood, her arms sore from lifting. "It was worth it." She smiled at Applejack and took off flying back toward town. "Come to the library when this is over." She said back to Applejack as she flew away.

Applejack silently watched Fluttershy fly away, then turned and faced the door. She took a deep breath and knocked three times. A few seconds passed, then the door opened. Rainbow Dash was there, her eyes swollen from crying.

"Applejack!" Rainbow Dash said, shocked, "How did you…?"

"That ain't important." Applejack said, silencing Rainbow Dash. "What is important is ya'll thinkin' that Ah'm some kinda cheater."

"My eyes didn't _lie_ to me, Applejack." Rainbow Dash said. "I saw you full-on kiss Prince Blueblood on the mouth!"

"Ya don't even know what happened in there, do ya?" Applejack asked.

"I saw enough!" Rainbow Dash said. She looked away from Applejack. It appeared as if she were going to start crying again.

Applejack continued as if Rainbow Dash hadn't said anything, "As soon as ya left to talk ta Rarity, Ah went right up to that stuck-up prince and Ah let him have it." Applejack said. "I told him outright that you _were_ mah date, and he had no right makin' his silly accusations."

"Didn't look like that." Rainbow Dash said.

"Because he saw you comin' in. He got real close and said, 'Ah'll bet Ah can change yer mind.'" Applejack said, "Then he kissed me. Ah didn't expect it, and Ah hate him fer it."

"Applejack, you really expect me to believe that?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Why don't you just admit that you were just playing with my emotions?"

"Why… Ah'd never!"

"You just wanted to lead me on and see how long you could trick the fillyfooler!" Rainbow Dash shouted. Applejack, now very upset, then decided that it was time to do something drastic.

"Ah can prove it." Applejack said.

"Prove what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"All Ah need ya ta do is fly us down and follow me back to town." Applejack said. Rainbow Dash gave her a suspicious stare and scowled. Maybe it was something to do with how upset Applejack was, or maybe it was because Applejack was just so goddamn gorgeous, but Rainbow Dash felt that she needed to give Applejack a chance.

"Fine." Rainbow Dash said. Applejack nodded and took a deep breath, turning around and letting Rainbow Dash grab hold of her. They made the journey back down to the ground much faster than when Fluttershy tried to do the same. Then, with Applejack leading the way, the two ponies took the path that lead downtown.

_Do I really wanna do this?_ Applejack asked herself. She had just gotten this idea while thinking of ways to prove to Rainbow Dash that she loved her… _It's just crazy… but I have to._

"What are you doing, Applejack?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Jus' wait!" Applejack said. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and followed Applejack into town. It was now around midday, so half the town was out and about. Applejack led Rainbow Dash right into the town square, and then stopped.

"Ah don't know how this is gonna work out… but Ah need you to listen to me." Applejack said.

"Applejack, what are you doing?" Rainbow Dash asked again. She had a suspicious face on, like Applejack was just leading her into some sort of trap.

"Rainbow Dash, you are the single most beautiful pony in Equestria." Applejack said, "Not only that, but yer funny, talented, an' energetic beyond measure." Applejack continued, "Even when you act standoffish, it's always with good intention, and yer kind enough to back it up. You've been mah best friend since you came here, and now Ah've completely fallen fer ya… an' now Ah need to tell everypony somethin'."

"Applejack…" Rainbow Dash said, realization suddenly hitting her. "You don't have to…"

"LISTEN UP, EVERYPONY!" Applejack shouted. Rainbow Dash sat back and watched, now completely convinced that Applejack had gone off the deep end.

"AH HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TA MAKE!" Applejack shouted at the top of her lungs. Every pony that was once going about their daily routine now had their attention focused on Applejack. Applejack looked around the crowd and spotted who she expected to see: Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy were all outside the library. Big Macintosh was at one end of the crowd beside Apple Bloom, and a few other members of Applejack's family.

The whole area was silent. Applejack stood in the middle of a cleared circle, Rainbow Dash only about ten feet from her.

"Last night…" Applejack started, her voice trembling, "Ah went out to dinner with somepony… and thanks to a colossal misunderstanding, that pony now hates me." Applejack said.

"I don't hate you, Applejack…" Rainbow Dash whispered to herself.

"And Ah can only hope… that this helps this pony understand." Applejack said. She turned and faced Rainbow Dash.

"Mah name's Applejack." Applejack said loudly, "And… Ah'm in love with Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash smiled brightly and felt tears sting her eyes. She blinked and wiped her face. Applejack did it! There were murmers throughout the crowd. Nopony knew exactly what to think at this time. It was like watching a soap opera. What would happen?

Applejack walked up to Rainbow Dash and looked at the ground, "Ah know ya think I cheated on ya… but you gotta know-"

Rainbow Dash kissed Applejack, silencing her. The crowd erupted in applause. Cheers came from everywhere and ponies clapped their hooves in approval. Both ponies remained together, bathing in the unanimous support from their peers. After a few seconds, they separated and looked each other in the eyes.

"I never hated you, Applejack." Rainbow Dash said. The ponies that surrounded the pair began to disperse again, going back to their business. "I mean, I was upset… but you didn't actually kiss Blueblood, did you?"

"He kissed me. Ah didn't expect it." Applejack said.

"Applejack?" Big Mac said. Applejack looked away from Rainbow Dash and into Big Mac's curious expression. Well, she knew she would have to deal with her family about this eventually.

"Did y'all really mean that?" Big Mac asked. Applejack blushed and drew up close to Rainbow Dash. "Every word." She said.

"Well, Ah can't say I like it much…" Big Mac said. Applejack looked down and felt her cheeks grow red. "But Ah sure as sugar ain't gonna stop ya." He said, smiling. Applejack gasped and smiled, then leapt forward and hugged her brother tightly.

"Thanks, Big Mac." Applejack said.

"No problem, AJ."

"That was so adorable!" Apple Bloom said from behind Big Mac, eventually coming forward. "Ah hope Ah can be as brave as you someday, Applejack!"

"Aw, 'twasn't nuthin' special." Applejack said.

"Are you kidding?" Rainbow Dash said. "It takes guts to do what you just did."

Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy then approached the group. They were all smiling and about ready to burst at the seams with laughter.

"We'll see ya at home, AJ." Big Mac said, "C'mon, Apple Bloom."

"Bye, Applejack!" Apple Bloom said.

"So, girls… what do ya think?" Applejack asked. She put her front leg around Rainbow Dash's shoulders and held her tight.

"We knew." Twilight said happily.

"You… knew?" Rainbow Dash asked. "But how? We've only been together for, like, two days!"

"You really should be more careful when you go making out behind buildings." Pinkie Pie said.

"Oh…" Rainbow Dash said, her ears drooping. "My bad."

"Ah, it's out now. What does it matter?" Applejack said.

"We were planning on telling you today that we knew, but it looks like you beat us to it!" Rarity said. The group laughed and reveled in the moment.

"Um… Rarity?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Yes, Pinkie Pie?" Rarity replied.

"Is it appropriate now?" Pinkie Pie asked, almost jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yes, I suppose a party would work." Rarity said.

"LET'S PARTY!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

* * *

><p>After Pinkie Pie's party, Rainbow Dash and Applejack both walked back to Sweet Apple Acres together. They nestled beside each other in Applejack's bed and got ready to sleep. They both had a good amount of confetti and sparkles on them from the party.<p>

"Well, how 'bout that?" Applejack said to Rainbow Dash once they were in bed together. Rainbow Dash gave her a little peck on the cheek.

"You know what, Applejack? There's something I need to tell you." Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh yea? What's that?" Applejack asked.

"I love you too."

The End


End file.
